Luck picks favourites
by jinxlucks
Summary: Heads up; no superpowers. So yeah. I'm pretty unlucky and I learned Luck plays favorites but when I meet some guy named Wally who goes to my new school well things may get extreme. Especially when my friends have issues with his friends. Now I have to put up with Love, Singing, Explosions, and Revenge. Easy right, no. Flinx, BBrea, Robstar,and Cybee
1. Chapter 1 New friends

**jinxlucks: Hi this is my first fanfic so please don't hate it. Now for my helper Jinx**

**Jinx: Read or die **

**Me: Um that's a little harsh after what I've done for you. **

**Jinx: you set me up with that! **

**Kid Flash : Now come on sweetheart I'm not that bad. **

**Me: There will be lots of love between you two. You make such a cute couple.**

** Kid flash: In this case then jinxlucks does not own teen titans. The only thing she owns is the idea. Please enjoy.(runs away and leaves Jinx a rose.)**

I'm a girl with one dream. To become a singer and now even my dream is being taken away from me. Let's just say I hung with the bad crowd at H.I.V.E Academy. I am being transferred to Hero academy. Lame name right. The joy, but the one thing people forgot when I was being transferred is you can take the black cat out of its territory but you can't take the bad luck out of the black cat. In this case that's me. Thankfully I have one friend at the school.

I wore my fishnet shirt and my tight purple tank top. I had on black skinny jeans and DCs. I also had on my everyday choker. My pink hair was put up in high pigtails. I looked to my left to see my reflection. I saw my cotton candy pink eyes stare back at me. And a girl about to jump hug me. I turned around just in time to be hugged by Raven my best friend from that dumb academy.

"Jinx, how are ya." She asked and got off me. She had on a black long sleeve shirt that showed her belly button with a green and black plaid skirt. Her dark tights were see though and her combat boots had three buckles. I smiled at her. The only time she doesn't show emotion is when she is with other people as for me she lets me see all the drama. If it wasn't for her dad she would have gone to my old school.

"You know going to the club here but first shopping." I answered. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to pay Raven. I got money." I told her with that she smiled. Yeah I shoplift but know that I'm in the city I have to stop or the cops well catch me. Because of my destruction to school property the cops checked everything on me and has decided to make me move schools to hang out with good people. Turns out being an ace in academic can get you out of jail easily.

"Well shall we hop, go back to my place then head to the club before you start school with me tomorrow. After grade 12 is so important." Raven teased. Her dad wanted her to get married soon so her husband can take over her dad's company. Raven's whole life was planned out but all she wanted to be was a club owner. We swiftly walked into a fashion store to hear a girl argue with the store clerk.

"What do you mean you don't have this in black and yellow? It's a damn shirt sweetheart now go find it. I saw it in the windows so don't you dare say you don't own it." A posh black girl barked at the owner. She nodded and ran off to find the shirt. The girl turned to us and gave us a cocky smile. She wore a black t-shirt with yellow ruffles and black jeans. Her hair was in two buns and she wore some gold jewelry. It was Karen Beecher. She used to go to the same academy as me but then moved the next year.

"Rea? What's up sunshine?" Karen said as she walked over to us. I like this girl, tuff personality. I can totally see us getting into detention together at school.

"Don't call me sunshine. Karen this is Jinx the new girl who is coming to our school." Raven mumbled going back to her usual moody self. God we got to get her a boyfriend.

"We already met. We used to go to the same school." I told Raven. She looked surprised for a second but quickly went back to having a blank face. Her boyfriend is going to have to be cute and funny to make this girl crack a smile.

"So what's the deal with the T-shirt Bee?" I asked, giving her the nickname she gained in school as I turned away from my big plans for the moody girl and her soon to be love life.

"The old hag won't let me try it on. Anything new with you girls?" Bee scuffed. I cracked a smile. The lady did look old. Then I got a wacky idea.

"Shopping and then going to a club. You want to come." I asked. Bee smiled her wide cocky smile again and lifted her hand in the air.

"Hell yeah. Should I invite Starfire?" She asked looking around to make sure she didn't make a total idiot out of herself. Dammit if only I had a camera. Blackmail gets you everywhere. What can I say, I'm a rebel.

"Sure the more people the better." I answered. Then Raven plugged her ears I wonder why?

"Koriand'r, wait Star! Get your butt over here to meet a friend!" Bee yelled an ear pricing yell. I think I'm going deaf. Bee burst out laughing at my facial reaction and Raven cracked a smile. It was not funny

"Yes." A girl called far in the shop. Out of nowhere a huge pile of clothes rushed over to us. Then dropped to the floor to show a red head. She wore a short purple top and a purple mini skirt with a sliver boots. She had long purple boots and her red hair was down. She smiled wide and her big green eyes got bigger at seeing me. She pulled me in a tight hug that I couldn't get enough oxygen in my lungs. Bee burst out laughing but harder this time. She was actually crying. Thankfully Raven hit Bee's shoulder to get her to shut up.

"Hello I'm Koriand'r but everyone calls me Starfire but you can call me Star since we are going to be best of friends. Oh what joy to meet Raven's and Bumblebee's friend. I hope we can be best of friends." The bubbly teenage kept talking non-stop fast.

"Can't…Breath." I manage to say with that she quickly let go of me.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said with panic in her eyes. I would have yelled at her but she looked really worried. I had trust issues but I wanted to trust this girl.

"It's fine so you want to come to a club with us?" I asked politely, which is something I don't do often.

"I would love to but don't we got school tomorrow?" Starfire pointed out in a confusing tone.

"I agree maybe we shouldn't."Raven added quietly. My god these girls need to get out more. They really need my help.

"Oh come on nerds it will be fine." Bee pleaded. She was determined to make them tag along and so was I.

"I will pay for the drinks." I randomly said before I realized that I didn't know how much they would be drinking.

"Deal!" Raven and Starfire shouted. Great I'm broke.

~Raven prov~

We headed straight to the club after we were done getting change. Jinx stayed in her black skinny jeans and DCs with her everyday black choker that had a purple diamond. Her pink hair was put up in high pigtails that looked like devil horns.

Bee wore a tight strapless black and yellow mini dress that only hang to her body near the breasts. She also had leggings with slits though it and black heels. Her hair was put into one bun and some hair was down in the front.

Star wore a white short shorts and a white lacy tank top. She had on a black leather jacket and black boots that reached her knee with a zipper. Her hair was down but curled.

I on the other hand my short blue hair down like it always was. I wore a gothic black dress with puffy sleeves and a white blouse underneath so you could see the ruffles instead of my breasts. I also had knee high boots with straps all over them.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Jinx exclaimed. It was a large room and had a giant stage and a massive bar. There was black and red everywhere. The lights were red and white and there was plush couches all along the sides of the room. There was a DJ booth and a long bar. People were dancing and loud music was booming. There were a few microphones on the stage so you could sing. Mostly for singing battles, then for random singing. Someday I would have a place like this if my father didn't want me to marry some dude.

As we walked in we got a few stares then some random guy whistled which got everyone else to stare at us and whistle. The guys looked like they were drooling and the girls looked like they wanted to stab us for stealing their game.

"Well this is awkward now what." I asked as more people stared at us, watching our every move. Star started shaking.

"We go back to home to sleep."She suggested pathetically. Jinx shook her head. If I know Jinx she well make us stay for sure and I know Jinx.

"Or we mess with these idiots and show them who's boss." Jinx suggested. I thought about it would be funny to mess around for a little bit. I know I'm suppose to be the mature one but come on who pass's an opportunity like this.

"I like that idea." I said, showing some interest in the idea.

"Shall we ladies." Jinx ask and leaned to her side.

"You da boss." Bee said which was a shock because Bee is always the leader. Then again change is good. They started walking away but I froze when I saw four boys hanging out together in a corner. They went to our school.

There was a bald buff black guy. He wore a grey t-shirt and dark jeans with Vans. Victor Stone but everyone called him Cyborg because he could hack anything. I still believe that Bee has the hots for him.

The boy to his right had red rose hair and sky blue eyes. Wally he was called and was the richest out of them all. He flirts a lot with a lot of girls and if he ever met Jinx, no doubt she'll kick his ass. He had on a red shirt and black jeans with a chain hanging of the side of it. Like Jinx he had DC's only different color.

Next to him was Robin. if you ask Star she could give you the whole detail after all she had a crush on him since seeing him. He was a goody two shoes if you ask me. He had night black hair and wore a white shirt a and blue skinny jeans. Personally I couldn't believe he was here.

Then I saw him. A green haired boy with a black button up shirt and faded grey skinny jeans and had converse's on.

"Raven your coming." Jinx asked worried. I looked at her with panic and quickly walked with her.

"He is here." I whispered to her as we made it to a booth. I didn't set down with the others. I just stood and folded my arms.

"Who?" Starfire asked curiously, out of everyone she should know I mean she read my blasted dairy.

"The dude my dad wants to set me up with." I answered nodded to the four boys who seemed to be having their own conversation but glanced at us several times.

"Which one?" Jinx asked looking at the boys. I was started getting annoyed with these questions. But I noticed she was looking at Wally for the longest time.

"The green haired one." I answered. I mean the guy was kind of cute but very annoying.

"His cute. They are all pretty hot." Jinx said giving me the you should go on a date with the guy look. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Please. Jinx they don't date, they just screw around plus their rich boys with a huge reputation." Bee growled. It was true they were players and Cyborg messed around with her once they both never gotten over the incident.

"Mess with them and every fan girl will kill you." Starfire added sadly. Poor girl didn't even have the nerve to talk to Robin.

"Well that's reassuring." Jinx said with a grin. Oh now she is going to make us go over there.

"Let's talk to them." She added. Knew it. There is no hell in way I'm going over there.

"I need a drink." I replied quickly and dashed off to buy myself a whole bottle because I defiantly needed it.

~Jinx prov~

Too bad. Why are all the cute guys total jerks. I mean it's stupid. Not that I should be talking I mean I flirt with guys sometimes but I don't toy with their feelings or at last think so. I looked at Star who was staring at Robin.

"Say you want to talk to him?"I asked the poor girl. She looked scared and turned to Bee and Raven who were at the bar.

"But the others…"Her voice trailed off into deep thought and she looked down. I put my hand on hers and she looked up.

"Who cares what they want, do you want to talk to him?" I asked looking her in the eye. She glanced at him then back to me and nodded with a smile.

"Good lets go." I said getting up from my seat and helped her up.

"But how should we approach." She asked. She may have been annoying when I first met her but she is a really nice girl, of course when I'm done she well take charge.

"You fallow I'll lead."I said to make it easier on her plus a I have a evil plain up my sleeve. I was about to go to them when she stopped me.

"How do I act?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"Your bubbly self." I answered and before she back away I dragged her over to them. I let her hand go and did something I will never regret.

"Robin!"I screamed my most girlish scream and tackled him in a hug. His friends looked shocked and so did he.

"hey get off- wait Jinx?"He ask confused. Star nearly dropped her jaw to the ground.

"I missed you."I said snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah same it's been long time, now can you get off?" He asked blushing pink. He was embarrassed. I pulled away from him but didn't leave his side. I winked at Star and she stepped forward and her jaw back to her mouth.

"Robin who is this chick?" The green haired guy asked. Robin winced at the subject. Too late. I saw Raven and Bee quickly dash over to me. Raven tried to stop me but too late. I gave her my lopsided smile that made look a little crazy but hot.

"Oh I'm his sister's best friend."I announced.

**Me:Yeah I know Shocking right. Don't worry more humor in the next chapter. Please-**

**Jinx: Hold on! your setting me up with that! (points at Kid flash again.)**

**Me:(sweat drops) yeah so..**

**Jinx: No. Not going to happen. **

**Me: Listen unicorn girl. It's my story now live with it!**

**Jinx: (Turning deep red) Unicorns?!**

**Kid flash: I may have told her about what you drew... sorry...**

**Jinx: Die!( throwing hex's like mad at him.)**

**Me: ...So yeah read and review... Run Kid Flash!**


	2. Chapter 2 Moody club

**Me: Hello, each chapter will start with Jinx prov. Now please welcome my new helper Robin. (Drags him over.)**

**Robin: Why can't Jinx do this job again?**

**Kid flash: She's busy (Runs by quickly)**

**Robin: What the-**

**Jinx: (Runs after Kid flash with a chainsaw, laughing like a maniac)**

**Me: (whistles) Looks like someone saw the best horror movie ever and the old chainsaw.**

**Jinx: (swings the chainsaw like mad) I meant it when I said your dead Kid flash!**

**Robin: o_O...Please...enjoy... chapter... two...**

**Beast boy: Sweet horror movie! Where's the popcorn?**

I nearly died of laughter. This was priceless. The green haired boy choked on his drink and the buff guy gave him the Heimlich. The hot looking red head guy was very confused and Bee and Star had their jaws open so wide that they almost touched the ground. I couldn't stop laughing until Raven hit me on the head with her fist.

"Nobody knows that for good reasons." Robin said looking away from me. He and Raven weren't really related it was more like Robin was adopted and since the family company can only go to the older male but blood related neither Raven nor Robin could gain it. They were both the same age. Sure Robin was a male but he wasn't blood related like their dad wants. Raven is a girl so there is her default. Finally after years their dad has decided Raven shall get after she marries or Robin well if he gains a baby. Problem is Robin doesn't want a kid and Raven doesn't want to marry so both of the siblings have this love hate thing going on. How do I know all of this? I read Robin's diary.

"Aw come on Raven with everything that's going on you got to admit it was funny." I manage to say after laughing at the crazy scene. The green haired boy finally stopped choking and landed on the floor gasping for air.

"Yeah I guess Beast boy's choking was funny..."Raven said happily. Beast boy glared at her but she ignored him and kept smiling.

"See." I replied happily like that solved my case.

"But that doesn't change the fact you nearly killed him, Jinx." She added harshly and glared at me. If looks could kill I would be drowning in my blood by now. My wide grin re-appeared as she helped him up from the floor.

"What's this do you actually like your husband to be?" I teased. She tripped over his foot and landed right on top of him, inches away from kissing. She and beast boy blushed and with that I swiftly took out my phone and took a picture, Blackmail. Sadly it wasn't on mute so everyone heard the click and saw the flash.

"Why you!"Raven jumped off of Beast boy and ran after me. I quickly got up and moved to the left and smirked at her. I walked backwards only to have Robin trip me. Stupid siblings stick together. So I landed on his red haired friend's lap. How embarrassing.

"Wow Jinxie I like my girls bold but you are just embarrassing me. I mean you don't even know my name and here you are setting on my lap." The perverted guy said smoothly. No not smoothly more like stupidly!

"Jinx you and Wally make a cute couple." Raven teased. I could feel a blush come on. I tried to get up but he pulled me down again by griping on my waist. My back slamming on his solid chest Raven pulled out her phone and took pictures. I'll delete them when I get the chance. First things first I'm going to kill this guy. I turned to him and glared. I moved around so I was facing him, he kept his grip though. Both my knees on the out side of his legs. I sat down on his knees.

"Oh come on Jinxie don't glare, smile at the camera. After all we are a couple." Wally said and grinned big. I hated that stupid good looking grin on his face. Wait did I say good looking? What the hell is wrong with me and we are not a couple, we'll never be a couple!

"Don't call me Jinxie and put me down!" I said annoyed. Too many times have people played with my name like that and they all got what they deserved. The hospital, they were a little unlucky I say.

"But the floor will dusty you're beautiful clothes my dear." He said with fake worry. Bee, Buff man, and Beast boy chuckled. Robin, Starfire and Raven smiled wide. I can't believe this. They're getting a kick out of my misery!

"Listen buddy I'm no one's dear, now let me go!" I snapped at the idiotic moron. He didn't get the message because he pulled me closer to him.

"Say the magic word." He purred in a deep low sexy voice. Magic word! I never say the damn magic word not since my parents were alive... And I'm not going to start now. I glared harder at him.

"Jinx it's the only way he'll let you go." Robin said as Star, Bee, Buff man, and Beast boy started laughing harder. Raven tried to stop herself from laughing by biting her lip. No they could help me by punching this dude out. I turned back to Wally. I put my heads on his chest and tried to push him away from my body but he had a firm grip on my waist. Finally I gave up but he didn't expect me too so I was even closer to him than before. He smirked. Damn that smirking basted.

"Go die in a hole!" I yelled finally but the loud music made it have less of the impact it should have had.

"I can't do that with you sitting on me, can I?" He pointed out. Now he is getting all smart with me. I am so going to kill him. My eye twitch in annoyance.

"Come on Jinx you can do this." Raven said reassuring me. Thank you my best friend who is rooting for me.

"P-Please."I stammered pathetically. I never said the word so it was kind of hard to pronounce. It was like a dead language to me.

"Please what?" He asked. My eye twitched at the fact he was doing this to me again. I'm going to have an eye twitching problem at this rate.

"Please can you let go of me." I said annoyed and didn't dare look him in the eye. He was thinking about it. What the hell was there to think about? Let me go!

"No can do sweetheart, you're a keeper." He said moving his head closer to mine. His nose almost touched mine. A blushed escaped and I said the first thing I thought.

"Let me go or I well call the police!" I wouldn't dare though. I've been caught by the police to many times for bad behavior to want to call them. But this was a threat and he didn't know the truth.

"Okay, okay I'm letting go." He said and chuckled. He released me and I stumbled away from him and stood beside Raven and Bee, glaring at the punk for even trying that with me. They were still laughing. Some friends Raven and Robin have.

"Wow Jinx you sure know how to show them whose boss." Bee said between laughs. I turned my glare to her. How dare she mock me, please if you think get away with comments like that your dead wrong. She froze, I kind of had that impact on people.

"Shut up." I hissed. Bee did what she was told. After all of that craziness, we introduced ourselves to each other. When Robin and Star introduced themselves Star looked like she would faint and even Robin blushed. Very cute. Did I get it on camera? Hell yeah, this time no flash or click. Luck so favored me. The buff man's name was Cyborg, he manage to keep a picture of Beast boy and Raven that I sent to him unnoticed by the two sweethearts. I was never big on romance not since I broke up with my ex boyfriend.

Then there it was. That awkward silence and it's more awkward if it's a club. We had nothing to talk about.

"Hey why don't we play truth or dare?" Beast boy asked. He seemed bothered by this awkward silence. Someone wants us to play a lame game. No, last time I played truth or dare it didn't end well. It's what started my stealing career.

"No."We all murmured. Guess everyone but Beast boy preferred awkward silence to playing a game.

"What about a drinking contest?"Beast boy asked again. Yeah and get alcohol poisoning I don't think so. I saw those videos and I do not want to go to a hospital. I absolutely hate them.

"No!"We all yelled at him this time. He sighed but brighten up after thinking some weird idea. He looked around like he was a spy.

"How about poker where we gamble money?" He said greedily and rubbed both of his hands together.

"I'm game."I said piping right up. Robin spoke up.

"No, Jinx that's an unfair advantage. You always win." He pointed out. Yes I have played poker with Robin over the years. The truth is, he sucks at it. I never met someone to suck at poker as badly as him. Always lost and yet had the nerve to challenge me for more money on the table. It was very sad.

"Do not." I lied, looking away and plopping some minty gum in my mouth. So what if I cheat I'm not going to admit it. What can I say, I'm a troubled teen.

"Yes you do and the worst part is you cheat." Robin said, sadly to him this conversation wasn't over.

"I don't cheat...always." I admitted because it was the only thing that would get him to leave me and my habits alone.

"Ah the truth finally comes out."Raven said smiling weakly.

"I can't help that I'm good at cheating." I replied. I was good and I never got caught...yet. I started to blow a bubble with the green gum.

"I'll play you but I want something else in return with the money." Wally said leaning forward to whisper in my ear what he wanted. then he whispered what I get if I win. I popped the bubble and smirked at him. Game on.

~Raven Prov~

I sighed when Jinx smiled and she accepted Wally's challenge to who knows what. Cyborg was the dealer and he started shuffling the cards for the two. I didn't want to see how this ended because I knew luck picks favorites and Jinx was good at twisting it to make others unlucky. I got up from the chair and walked away to outside to get some cool air. Instead of leaving the building. I walked upstairs to the roof. The door was locked but I manage to open it with a hair pin. It was dark, gloomy and foggy. I love it. It was relaxing.

"You always enjoyed heights." A serious voice said. It was unlike him, he was always so happy. He was acting different, I wonder why. I turned to face the green hair boy I had complicated feelings for that I didn't understand.

"What do you want?"I asked leaning to my left side, he walked forward to me. Looking at the other buildings and the dark sky with clouds hiding stars. The lights that belong to cars and open stores beamed everywhere. The sun has finally set.

"Look Raven I know that you don't want to marry me but we have no choice." He said like there was no option. There was an option. He says no and I run away. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I don't want to marry at all. Leave me alone." I said turning around and walked closer to the edge of the building. I wouldn't jump, not even death could save me out of my destiny.

"You know what Raven why do you hate me?" He asked. I turned around to face him and said the first things that came to my mouth.

"Because you're a fool!" I snapped and regretted it. I shouldn't have said that, I should have control my emotions. What's wrong with me?

"You know what here I am trying to help you get your company when your competition is my friend."

"I don't want the damn company!" I yelled again. It was the honest truth. It brought nothing but pain and misery.

"Then what do you want? Why must you be so complicated?"He shouted. I decided not to answer the last question because even I didn't know the answer. I took a deep breath.

"Right now, for you to leave me alone." I said more calmed and more annoyed. Can't he do anything he is told.

"You know I'm trying." He said sadly. I would have stopped there but I couldn't help myself.

"Trying, hardly Garfield. You think life's some stupid game you can pick up with a controller and you can easily win. You're wrong. You never tried, you and your dumb friends flirt with every girl. Cyborg trashed Bee's heart and Robin ignores any girl who wants a relationship" I spat. I shouldn't have been resorting to his real name, Garfield. That was cruel, and he hated his name.

"Hey that's your brother you're talking about." Garfield said defending Robin.

"He's not my brother! And I rather die than marry you." I yelled at the top of my lungs. I couldn't stand this argument. It hurt my throat and gave me a serious headache.

"So glad you feel that way Raven! You know what who would marry an emotionless freak like you?" He yelled at me. I felt it hard to breath and my eyes started to sting. I need to calm down but the longer I tried the more his words hurt me. I'm getting weak.

"I'm sorry." Garfield said walking slowly to me. I shook my head and only showed rage in my eyes.

"No you're not." With those words I wiped my tears away and ran past him to go get Jinx. I ran down the stairs into the club with music booming overhead. I saw her up ahead. She lost, well that's a first. I could tell Garfield was right behind me trying to catch me but I wouldn't let him. I will never let him catch me, not again.

~Jinx~

I can't believe I lost, I never lose. I was so sure luck was on my side. Who know it picked favorites. Now I owe the boy cash and... I shuddered at the thought of it. Then again maybe it won't be that bad. Who am I kidding?

"Jinx we're leaving now." Raven said. I looked up to see her eyes pink before the others noticed I quickly got up and pulled her away just in time to see Beast boy. They must have had a fight because her eyes filled with tears.

"What did you do to her?" I hissed at him. Before he could say anything Robin spoke up.

"Beast boy didn't do anything wrong if anything it's not his fault."

"Then whose fault is it? Surely not Raven." Starfire pointed out. Robin looked a tad nervous about how to answer that to the girl.

"Look she started it man." Beast boy said clearly angry at Raven. Raven turned to look me in the eye.

"I told him to leave me alone." She replied voice sounded dull and bored like how she always resorts too. She was telling the truth. She wouldn't dare lie.

"Why the hell did you ignore her?" Bee demanded glaring at the scumbag.

"Wow don't listen the whole story." Cyborg mumbled but not quite enough. What is the matter with guys? At least Wally and Robin have the nerve to not talk.

"You are a lying cheating jerk Cyborg. Let's go." Bee snapped bringing up some of the past they had. He looked hurt. We walked out of the club and I did the stupidest thing. I looked back and saw four hopeless guys who couldn't tell to be mad or sad. It was Wally who bugged me the most. He just sat there blank. He caught my eye and I saw something like he was sorry. I turned around wishing I could look longer. We left the club in silence and split up without saying goodbye. Star and Bee went one way and I was staying with Raven so we walked the other way to her five story apartment.

She opened the door to a dark living room. It was full of black, blue, and purple. There was bits of red and gold but not much. It had some weird spiritual feel. The sofa's was a soft black. The book shelf had out dated books from the dark ages and a blue vase. The kitchen was a cocoa brown with white tiles. The bathroom was a creamy white and had brown flakes all over the walls. Her bedroom had a long dresser. She had a giant round mirror with gold and blue melted on edge of it. She also had a balcony because we we're on the fifth floor. Everything in her place was neat and clean. We didn't talk or eat we just climbed into her massive king sized bed, still dressed in our club clothes. I let my pink hair down and it hit my face softly. I stared at the ceiling for the longest time before I got the courage to ask.

"What happen?" I asked looking over to her. She was facing the other way and looked sad and weak. Just like how we met. What a dark day that was.

"We fought and He hates me. I hate him... why couldn't he just leave me alone?" She asked but not to me but to herself. She started crying. I haven't seen her cry since we met. I sat up and pulled her in a hug. She only had tears pouring out of her eyes, no sobs. Poor Raven, she gets it the worst out all of us. When she calmed down, she pulled away.

"Get some sleep tomorrow is a big day." I said. We both tried to get conferrable but it was seriously hard. Damn girl you need a softer bed, I thought. At least the pillows were soft. There was only one bed.

"That's right you have to pass the music exam" She said. Wait did she just say test?

"Wait what exam!?" I exclaimed. she turned her head and gave me a light smile

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." With that she faced the balcony. It got quiet again. I am so going to fail this test. Please Luck. Be on my side this time. At least good luck.

"Don't let me even talk to him." She spoke up. I turned to face the door.

"Won't hear of it." I said. Who knew it would be very, very, very difficult.

**Me: Well that was emotional. In the next chapter Jinx shall sing and maybe more people shall ...**

**Jinx: (sitting in a chair) Can I have the chainsaw back?**

**Me, Kid flash, and Robin: No!**

**Beast boy: (Starts chainsaw) Guys check it out, I'm that dude that kills people.**

**Robin: Run! ( Runs away with the others)**

**Beast boy: (grins) Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Drama or music class?

**Me: Hello and the next chapter is back. We have our lovely helper again.**

**Jinx: Please read and review.**

**Kid Flash: (Kisses Jinx on the cheek and leaves a rose.) See you tonight. (Runs away.)**

**Me: Admit it you love him**

**Jinx: (blushing like mad and stomps away with rose)**

**Beast boy: Jinx and Kid flash setting in a tree K- (Falls though the floor)**

**Me: Um enjoy chapter 3. Somebody call the ambulance!**

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I cuddled closer to my pillow then I froze. Either Raven takes up smoking (Highly unlikely) or there is a fire. To answer my question the fire alarm went off. I jumped up out of bed and raced into the kitchen, to see over killed burnt bacon and eggs. Well I think it was eggs and bacon, it was that bad. I quickly turned off the stove and pulled the fiery pan in the sink. Then it happened. The stupid sprinklers went off and I was getting soaked like a downed rat. Ugh, you got to be kidding me. The only good that came out of the sprinklers was the fire went out. The sprinklers stopped and it was like I took a shower in my clothes, a stinky one. I glared at Raven who shrugged equally as wet as me.

"Stick to herbal tea next time." I hissed and walked into the bathroom for a real shower with shampoo and conditioner. I then smelled like cotton candy and bubble gum. Which I preferred over any day of wet stink. At Hero academy there is no school uniform so I put on my black dress that ended at my knee and red skinny jeans. I put on my DCs and added my choker. To finish it off I pulled my damp hair into devil horn pony tails and added mascara, blush with smoky grey eye shadow.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw that Raven also changed clothes. She wore a baggy navy blue hoodie and black jeans with sneakers. She also had a blue cloak. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you wearing that blue cloak?"I asked. It just looked weird with her clothes.

"It's going to rain. You should probably bring your coat and an umbrella." Raven suggested. It was sunny out and she thinks it's going to rain.

"I'm good."I said grabbing my bag as she grabbed hers.

"Your wet funeral."Raven mumbled. I rolled my eyes at the moody girl.

"I said I'm fine, let's go."I said. We were walking to the school because one it wasn't that far and two, we didn't have a car. Most of the students lived on campus because they found it easier but Raven wanted to stay at her apartment. The teachers and headmaster both said no, so Raven told her dad Trigon that if he convinces the teacher to let her live there she will consider taking over the family business. She had some issues with her dad. Trigon looked like a buff tall biker dude with white hair and red eyes. He was also a very powerful bad guy who knows everybody. So the teachers allowed Raven, even Robin and a few selected others to live away from campus after a big court battle.

"Ugh I'm hungry and my feet hurt." I complained. The only thing Raven could cook was herbal tea. Raven sighed and pushed me in some coffee shop. I got coffee and a bagel and Raven just got herbal tea. The girl practically lives off that stuff. Although we still needed a car. If anything I'm saving up for one now. When we stopped at the gates at the school I gasped.

"Holy shit, your school is massive." I stated. It was three stories tall and it was the color of peachy red. There were gardens of roses, tulips, orchids and morning glories everywhere of all different colors. The trees were bright green and there were two fountains on both sides of the field. A massive fountain was right before the staircase that was white, gold and sliver. I can't believe the police wanted to send someone like me go somewhere like this.

"Welcome to Hero's high. The rest of the academy is behind the building. This building is just for high scholars." Raven said, smiling slyly. When we walked in we got a lot of stares. No not a lot but everyone was staring at us. We stood out. Everyone here was wearing light colored clothes. Every guy had a tie and every girl wore a dress. I'm not kidding it was just too freaky.

"What's up with the clothes?" I whispered to Raven as she led the way down the clean hallway. I have never seen a school so clean and ordered. This no doubt is a place for goody two hoes and snotty rich kids.

"People dress up nice because they want to impress the teachers." Raven answered in her usual monotone voice.

"And you don't." I said smirking at my best friend. She rolled her eyes but blushed. I stiffened a laugh. "Aw is Little Raven becoming a rebel." I teased. She sighed and opened a door at the very end of the hallway.

"Look here's homeroom." Raven said and we both walked in. More goody two shoes but I noticed a few rebels. Robin was here wearing baggy jeans and a green shirt, he had on brown vans. Beast boy who I promised to keep away from Raven wore purple headphones and a grey shirt. He wore faded jeans and converse. Cyborg wore a muscle shirt with jeans and sneakers. The three of them sat in the back beside the window. I kept looking around when I was attack in another hug. I nearly fell down which would have been embarrassing on my first day of school.

"Jinx how wonderful it is to see you." Star squalled and pulled away. Her hair was down and straighten. She wore a lilac tee that said **I'm not from your planet** in bold white letters**. **Underneath was a picture of alien talking to a wide eyed human. Her white shorts had a silver belt, and she wore light dusty dirt colored boots.

Bee walked up beside her wearing black yoga paints and a yellow tank top. She had combat boots and a blue and white sports jacket. Her hair was in it's usual two bun style. She smacked her red lips and smirked.

"Jinx." She greeted. I glanced around and manage to get more stares. I wonder if he is- whoa hold on girl we're you hoping Wally was here to see you. You must be crazy! The evil prevented guy is out to get you.

"Finally people not wearing light colored dresses." I pointed out. It was nice not to be the only one sticking out. Bee nodded and thought for a second then addressed me.

"Hey Jinx are the rumors true?" She asked in a bossy tone and put both her hands on her hips, leaning closer for the answer.

"What rumors." I asked nervously. I hope they are good no I prey they are good and not about Hive 5. No one must know I'm a part of that.

"You dating Wally." Star announced. Oh thank god not about hive- wait a second!

"What!" I shrieked. This time we got Robin and his gang's attention.

"I guess not, told you so."Bee said to Star, grinning with satisfaction.

"Where on earth did you get that from?"I asked in a quieter tone.

"Oh it's all over the school that you're madly in the love with him and you two had a thing. You couldn't be together though because your family hated his and his hated yours. Almost like Romeo and Juliette" Star announced so dramatically she would be an ace as an actress. A lot of people started to eavesdropped and I wanted to beat them up. If she didn't know there was a lot of death scenes in that play. I tried to stay calm.

"Who in blazes started this rumor?" I demanded, my voice starting to rise again. Bee rolled her eyes and Star giggled.

"Wally."They both said at the same time.

"Why that little!" I snapped, not finishing it off because we all knew what I was getting at. Well almost all of us.

"But he is taller then you."Star said in confused. Yup I have much to teach her.

"Look there he is outside flirting with Kitten." Raven pointed out. I marched over to the window to see the perverted red head talking to a blond chick with brown eyes. She looked snotty and I'm not just saying that because she was wearing Prada heels with a red strapless dress that showed a bit of her cleavage and a matching red hair band. It was something in her eye. She had to be a slut though.

"Oh and it's said you two had an extreme romance so Wally is a excellent lover." Star added. Bee slapped her arm to make her shut up because she saw my face. All over it was pure evil. Then I got a genius idea when Kitten laughed a high pitch laugh. I smirked.

"Oh I'll show him romance." I said and walked over to Robin's desk. The window beside him was bigger and opened. I nodded at Robin when he saw my devilish smile and gulped.

"Jinx?"He asked worried. I smiled at him wickedly.

"Excuse me Robin, I have to kill Wally now." I said. He and his friends went pale as I climbed out of the window. Thank god we we're on the first floor. If it was the third I wouldn't been able to do this. Well I could but It would be hard getting back into the classroom. I walked over to him feeling a hundred stares blaze in my back.

"So this Saturday night right beautiful." Wally said to this chick called Kitten. She giggled again.

"Wally, what are you talking about? You and I had plans." I blurted out. He and Kitten turned to me. I looked him in the eye and he froze up.

"Wait Jinx?" He asked confused why I was here. Then a sudden realization hit him. I go to his school and he told everyone a big fat lie. He's dead.

"You mean you're ex girlfriend?" Kitten scoffed, she looked at me like I was a dead rat. The slut, I am so much better than her.

"Wally who is this girl?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Uh Jinx meet Kitten." Wally said awkwardly. Kitten folded her hands and huffed.

"Great another slut." She mumbled. Does she own a mirror? Now to step up my game.

"Listen Kitty, Wally here is my boyfriend. Has been for the last two years. We never broke up, last time I checked." I stated loud and clear. Panic and interest swept over to the Wally's sky blue eyes. A smiled was tugging at his lips. He was amused.

"What?!" I heard everyone from the school and Kitten yell. I glanced back to see everyone was watching in shock. Eavesdroppers.

"He's been seeing me for the last two weeks." Kitten stated and slapped Wally on the cheek. It was lightly so it wouldn't leave a mark. Guess she was weak.

"You lying cheating bastard! You were seeing her!" I yelled at him like I was hurt and slapped him across the face. He stretched his jaw. Now that would leave a mark. I turned to Kitten and glared.

"And you get the hell out of my sight!" I barked. She didn't dare defy me.

"I- I am s-so sorry I-I didn't know." Kitten stammered and rushed off. I noticed everyone one was now watching me and Wally. Now this is how you get revenge.

"You and I are over Wally. All those days ago you said you loved me but you cheated on me." I snapped at him.

"Jinxie, you know I wouldn't dare." He said falling for his own gimmick.

"Then why were you planning to go on a date on our anniversary." I demanded.

"Oooh." Everyone in the back ground said, Wally glared at them to shut up. I felt good.

"Jinxie..." He started to say but was too stunned.

"You said you had something special planned but now I see you wanted to sleep with some chick on the day you asked me out two years ago." I said loud and clear. He looked hurt.

"Jinxie." He started off again and put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off and slapped him again.

"Don't just don't. You and I are finished, we are done and I will gladly have more fun with any other boy but you." I said and walked away. Ah revenge is so sweet. Bee was laughing her head off like crazy. I climbed back though the window and turned to see a very amused guy. He looked me in the eye and understood. Be careful what you say to others because that person may get revenge. Like me.

~Raven prov~

I had to admit that was pretty funny, mainly because the teacher was here the whole time and saw everything. I sat down in my seat which was in the second row on the far left. Ms. Mirage Delgado had long wavy black hair tied up in a high ponytail. I didn't understand how she could have her hair long. I never could. She had black eyes and brown rectangle glasses. She wore a white blouse and a black skirt. She also had nylons and black heels. She had pearl earrings and pearl necklace. She slammed her hands on the desk.

"Music class starts now!" Ms. Delgado yelled. Everyone quickly dashed to their seats. Jinx walked down and sat right beside me. Wally raced through the doors and smiled big for a guy who just got faked dumped by his so called girlfriend. "Now as exciting as that was, Miss Hex please save the drama for drama class. Miss Jinx Hex is now a part of our school. We well treat her with respect which means Mr. West no harassing her." She said giving him a watchful eye. He looked hurt that she dare say that about him

"Now today we well have duets. Both partners must deal with each other and one sings another plays an instrument. If you refuse these terms then I want an eighteen page essay on everyone's musical talent. No hurtful comments and you must convince me they were good even if they are not." She added.

"Ms. Delgado must you be so harsh on us?"Garfield pointed out setting in the back row beside Wally and Cyborg.

"If you think this is harsh then what is being forced to ask out your crush who may take over the world one day and the crush likes someone else who is your sibling."She asked pulling her glasses down and giving him a look. He opened up his mouth but shut it. She pulled her glasses back to her eyes and sighed while handing out papers who wanted it.

"That is harsh."Wally said thinking about it. No doubt Jinx is messed up in it somehow. I sighed as she called out the pairs. Bumblebee decided on writing that essay and so did Cyborg and a few others. I would have done the essay but I just didn't care for it. I loved music, heck I wanted a club that served live music.

"Okay raise your hand if your name hasn't been called." The teacher asked and bit into an apple. She must not get paid well enough for this job to eat during class. Garfield, Robin, and Wally raised their hands. Jinx, Starfire and I also raised our hands. She chewed slowly and when she finally swallowed she spoke.

"Wally and Robin you're a group and Starfire and Jinx your together which leaves you two. Okay Beast boy you're with Raven" She said calling them by their favored names. I hit my head on the table, this cannot be happening. I pushed my head up and stopped Jinx from saying anything to the teacher with a look. I know I asked but it would be bad if she punched the teacher out. Then we all walked to our partners and started singing music. Only I didn't get up. Why should I, he can come to me and he did. What did I do to deserve this?

"Hey Raven, why did the chicken cross the road in the morning."Garfield asked as he sat next to me smiling a toothy grin. Going over jokes was lame but his jokes made it even lamer.

"Why?" I asked sighing of pure boredom knowing if I didn't ask he would keep saying jokes. I have been though this way to many times.

"Because it wanted to get some Babuck-fest." Garfield said laughing like mad at his own joke. I tried hard not to sigh feeling it would only cause drama and Ms. Delgado well make us play the scale five times fast. She's done it before, what's to stop her from doing it again.

"Get it. It's a chicken who wanted to get breakfast." He said explaining a joke. It is not a good joke if you have to explain it. Either way it was not a good joke. The only one who found him funny was Starfire but even then she didn't understand because she wasn't used to leaving in such manner.

"Hilarious. Okay my turn. Knock knock" I said keeping my voice monotone the whole time.

"Who's there." He asked impressed that I was saying a joke. Trust me it's the best one he'll ever hear.

"Not funny." I stated still facing the board.

"Not funny who?" he asked leaning forward getting more interested.

"Not funny you." I said smacking my lips together at the end and finishing the joke by rolling my head towards him. He looked stunned which was boring because these guys get stunned by a lot of things we do. "Now what song shall we play?" I asked keeping on topic. I needed good marks or I am doomed.

"Well I have this one in my head I can't get out. Want to hear it." He suggested. It's bound to be stupid but I guess an Idea is better than none.

"Please. Enlighten me." I said leaning back in my chair.

~Prov Jinx~

I was going to punch this teacher out. What is her problem setting those two up? Although I was glad to be with Star instead of Wally. Robin I wouldn't mind and Beast boy I would have eaten him alive. But a small part of me was rooting for them non stop. Like an annoying cheerleader who wouldn't shut up and was in bright neon clothes at a funeral. Okay a huge part of me rooted for them but don't tell Raven.

"So friend, do you wish to sing?" Star asked kindly yet cheery. She was so friendly unlike Raven's moody personality or Bee's bossy behavior. She is called Bee for a reason.

"Yes if that's okay with you." I said politely, secretly saying I'm singing and you're not.

"It is indeed. I will play the honor of playing the instrument." She giggled and clapped her hands together. She reminded me of a child who doesn't care about things or money but with good fashion sense. Then I got an idea.

"I know the perfect song to play." I said but first I had to ask the teacher. I glanced at Raven and she gave me a look of horror. I may have promised Raven that I wouldn't let her talk to him but how can I do that when I can't throw a punch at Ms. Delgado. That small part of me wouldn't dare though. Me and Star walked over to the teacher who was grading tests.

"Ms. Delgado Can we have the music play in the background and have one of us plays an interment a long with it?" I asked full of confidence. She smiled and nodded her head. Sweet!

"Sure, but you better hurry because in ten minutes I want to hear them." She pointed out and started marking again. Some dude got a 99% on his test. Wow, wonder who that is?

"Come on let's start." I said walking away from the teacher and going back to our desk we were working at. We went though it a couple of times until we got it perfect.

"Oh and no inappropriate language or meanings." Ms. Delgado shouted out loud to the class. Half of the class groaned. Guess they were using inappropriate language or meanings. Guess this school isn't all full of goody two shoes after all. Few minutes later she blew a whistle and we all quickly ran to our seats. Felt more like gym class then music.

"Okay who's first?"She asked both hands on her hips. No one raised their hands. She smiled wickedly and turned to face me and Star.

"Well if no on volunteers then I guess I have no choice. Argent, Bumblebee, Starfire, Raven and Jinx. Stand at the front of the class." Ms. Delgado called. Shit what is she going to make us do? We walked to the front. Argent was a pretty girl wearing a magenta colored dress with three rows of ruffles. The top of it was sparkly black. She had a black leather jacket on and was chewing on gum. Her leggings were black and she had flats that had a small heel on them."You five girls will sing as a band. Random song, no practice; right now." Ms_. _Delgado announced smiling big.

**Me: What will happen? Will the five girls sing or will Jinx knock the teacher out and ditch the rest of class? I know right but before you start nagging about "where is Jinx singing?" It well be in the next chapter and if it's that big of a deal to you then please read the next chapter. The question will be answered.**

**Jinx: Your cruel you know that.**

**Me: (Huffs) Says the girl who put Beast boy in the hospital for a simple remark that hundreds of people in world get everyday.**

**Jinx: ...Touché...**

**Kid Flash: You both are evil.**

**Me and Jinx: We know... sorry.**

**Me: Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Sing a song

**Me:I have decided that from now on we will have Bumblebee, Starfire and Argent's prov with Raven and Jinx. Note that it won't be in every chapter like Jinx and Raven. We won't hear from the guys unless I have no choice. it's a last resort. Please be careful as you read it so you don't get confused. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Jinx: Great now you just going to confused the readers!**

**Me: Uh last time I checked Jinx you didn't want this story to happen. What is this? A change of heart?**

**Jinx: (Blushes) I-it's not t-that I-I didn't- (Gets cut off)**

**Kid flash: You know you are adorable when you blush. (Sniffs a rose and hands it to her)**

**Jinx: (Red faced and throws her hands up in the air.) Leave me alone! Last time I checked I was the main character in this story.**

**Kid Flash: last time I checked I'm your lover.**

**Jinx: Wise guy huh (starts throwing hexes at him.)**

**Robin: ...Please read and review... ( Whispers to Jinxlucks and blush) Do you think you get my relationship to move faster with Starfire?**

**Me, Jinx and Kid flash: Knew it!**

Did that teacher just say what I think she did! She smiled and leaned on her desk that was in the corner of the room.

"What but we had partners." Argent pointed out like this was unfair. I agree with her a hundred percent. We even had the perfect song. This can't be happening.

"Not anymore, in fact this will happen to all thirty of you. So be prepared. Wait guess you can't because you will be paired randomly." Ms. Delgado said and started laughing hysterically. This lady is crazy! No, insane. I wanted to knock her lights out but Raven pulled me back just in time. Hey, I'm not afraid to take charge.

"But we don't have a song." Starfire pointed out during Ms. Crazy's laughing rad. She stopped in a mid way laugh and turned to glare at us. Too creepy. I saw Star start to shake and regret asking that question. But it was a good question not a stupid one at the least. A wide smile formed on her lips. She looked like that cat in Alice in Wonderland. What was it's name again?

"Wing it." She replied. I heard Bee and Argent groan. Clearly they didn't like this idea but neither did I. I mean I practiced for ten minutes trying to memorize a dumb song and then find out that I have a new group! Not cool Ms. Crazy! Not cool.

"You're crazy." I blurted out. Crap I shouldn't have said that. I heard a few people giggle at my remark but it was true.

"Do you want detention?" She asked raising an eyebrow and folding her arms. I shook my head to answer. Fearing one word could screw me up. I turned to the rest of my sorry ass group. Were doomed.

"I call drums." Bee quickly called which meant I couldn't call on them. It didn't matter to me though because I couldn't play drums. It was too confusing.

"Bass." Raven said moving slowly to the Bass.

"Guitar." Argent said quickly and grabbed the electric guitar.

"Keyboard." Star called racing over to the keyboard.

"Which means I'm the lead singer. What song?" I asked. I was fine being lead singer. I got time too practice my vocals a lot at my home with the boys away. which was daily. Argent nodded and went to each of us to tell us the name of the song. She then walked over to me and whispered it in my ear. I knew the song but I couldn't help but wonder why this song.

"It's for you and Romeo over there." Raven said as if she could read my mind and Argent's. That would have been very scary if she could. I walked over to grab the microphone from the teacher. No doubt curious about her new student's musical talent.

"Okay this is a song called Lights out." I said into the microphone. We added a few DJ sounds from Raven's iPod in and played along. Argent and Raven started it off by strumming the guitar. Then Star and Bee slowly entered the song in with their instruments.

It was then my turn to start signing.

**I can see you in the dark  
I see you hi-hi-hiding away  
I can feel you in the dark mist  
I know the little games you play**

**I can read your dirty mind**  
**Thinking you got sh-t, won't fly with me**  
**Boy I'm on ya like a polygraph**  
**Love too hard still**  
**This is what I see**

They were stunned. Even Ms. Crazy was shocked at my amazing vocals. I smirked at Wally who was amused. Then came my favourite part in the song.

**I know you when you can't lie  
No baby you can't lie  
You run but you can't hide  
I see you when you're pulling  
The wool over my eyes  
The wool over my eyes  
**  
We all said the next part in the song together

**LIGHTS OUT!  
**  
Raven sang the small parts in the song, which came up next. It was suppose to be a boy singing that part but nether less she nailed it as a girl.

**(Go crazy, go go go, lights out, go crazy, go go go, go crazy)  
**  
The music played on a bit then came the next verse. I started adding on movements.

**Boy I got a PhD  
I got a masters in boy-ology  
My sidekick psychi call her  
What you wanna, but more  
I'm on ya  
**

People started cheering. We were good and even Raven was grinning at the outcome. Guess this beats singing with Beast boy any day.

**Made you think that she's the one  
And she'll wake up and then your gone  
You got the matrix in your head  
Run it, run over, gather up, play it  
**

Finally came the chorus again. I sang it louder and slower. Wally some reason caught my eye for this part. I had no idea what he was thinking but he was smiling.

**But I know you when you can't lie  
No baby you can't lie You run but you can't hide  
I see you when you're pulling  
The wool over my eyes  
The wool over my eyes  
**

We all said at the same time.  
**LIGHTS OUT!  
**  
Raven sang getting more in tune with the song

**(Go crazy, go go go, lights out, go crazy, go go go, go crazy)  
**

Then came the long instrumental part because Raven refused to sing the next part and I couldn't blame her. inappropriate language and we rather not take our chances with Ms. Crazy.

**I know you when you can't lie  
No baby you can't lie  
You run but you can't hide  
I see you when you're pulling  
The wool over my eyes  
The wool over my eyes **

I ended the my eyes part kind of like a robot.

**LIGHTS OUT!**

**(Go crazy, go go go, lights out, go crazy, go go go, go crazy)**

Raven finished her bit. When the others finished the rest of the song off everyone cheered and clapped. Some guys rooted for more. We nailed it. Even Ms. Delgado clapped but slowly. We then were asked to go back to our seats. It took her a few minutes to calm the class down but I didn't mind the prise. What can I say I was good at singing. I sat beside Raven again and Argent was on my right side. The Star sat in between Argent and Bee.

"Well that was amazing for a group who had no time to practice." Our teacher prised. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh come on Ms. D that was amazing even if they did practice." Cyborg said out loud. She smiled at him and nodded looking back at us girls.

"True. Ladies that was fantastic. Now for our last group for today well is Hot spot, Cyborg, Robin, Beast boy and Wally." Ms. Delgado said. They strolled up to the front and all of the girls cheered and one fainted. Can you believe that? She fainted! I couldn't believe that these boys had fan girls. Argent on the other hand looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I dared to ask.

"Hot spot is my boyfriend and some of these cheerleaders are rooting for him." She growled. Wow she sure is pissed. She may wear a dress like these wannabes but she is definitely not like them. She turned to me. "I know the others don't have feelings for him or you, so I guess we can be friends."She said. I smirked as she handed me gum and I took it and plopped it in my mouth.

"Please Argent, Jinx has a thing for Wally ever since they met." Bee pointed out leaning over Star to tell Argent.

"I don't have a thing for Wally." I said and folded my arms. I mean sure he is hot but I would never in a million years date that.

"Right whatever you say." Bee said smiling big. I groaned and put my head on my desk.

"You girls are evil you know that." I murmered

"Not as evil as you."Raven said loud and clear. She was right. there weren't as evil as me.

~Argent prov~

It was annoying that these people flirted with my boyfriend. I mean we made it obvious that we were dating. I glanced at Jinx. She seemed a little annoyed about our jokes about her and Wally. I felt as if I knew it her but where. Then it hit me.

**Flashback**

_I was running to the hotel I was staying at. God damn rain. It was cold and hit like a thousand bullets. I was late for saying good bye to Hot spot before high school starts. He still never told me what high school he is moving to. We were like best of friends ever since we were kids. I stated to a stop. A strange man and a kid moved close to me. I walked backwards but bumped in to two other guys. They smiled evilly. My eyes widen and I rush down the alley. I could hear them fallow me. I kept running until I reached a dead end. I turned around to see them trap me in._

"_The necklace seems worth a lot darling." The one in red said. He sounded like a cowboy. _

"_Billy do you want to do the honors or shall I?" The kid said._

"_What about Kid Wykkyd and Mammoth?" A guy from above asked. He was on top of the building. There were five of them. I knew I should have left early. Mammoth grabbed me and tossed me into the wall stealing my grandma's precious diamond. I felt weak. My head started pounding._

"_Hey what should we do with the girl?" The kid asked smiling evilly. _

_"Leave her alone or I will finish you, understand." A girl said walking forward from the shadows. She had pink hair and that's all I saw. I could feel blood claw down my face. I collapsed. Half awake and half asleep. My eyes closed._

"_Leader! What are you doing here?" that guy on top of the building asked worried._

"_More importantly why are you harming a innocent girl."She snapped._

"_It was his idea."Billy cried._

"_Whatever." The kid said like it didn't matter. I heard shuffling then the Kid started screaming in pain._

"_Come on we got a museum to rob. And if you don't get moving I will finish you off myself! Understand!" She shouted. The all yelled yes and ran off. I felt dead. Someone walked towards me and fetched out my cell phone I think. The person put their hand near my mouth then pulled away._

"_Hello, Argent." I heard Hot spot answered worried on the other line. I had him on speed dial. The person called him. But why?_

"_You friend is dying. She's in the ally beside the food mart and Starbucks. I would hurry" The girl said and hanged up the phone. I looked up but saw a blurry figure. She tossed my phone to the side and put something on my neck. My necklace. Then I saw black._

I snapped back to the present. That was four years ago, there is no way she can be that leader of that gang. The rest of that night happened so fast. I went to the hospital. I found out Hot spot decided to move away from his family to go to high school with me. Then he asked me out in the hospital room. I glanced back at her. Jinx if you are the leader then you are more dangerous than anyone thought.

~Raven prov~

Argent seemed to be day dreaming about something and it didn't seem like a good thing. it worried me but I had my own problems to deal with. A green haired one.

"Okay here is our song."Wally said as he grabbed the microphone. Robin was on keyboard and Cyborg was on drums. Hot spot on guitar and Garfield went to bass. They started their rock song. first the guitar then the drums.

**Say, hey!**

Wally started off. Jinx looked shocked but the good kind.

**Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame**

Beast boy was the backup singer it looked like.

**(Hey!)  
**

Wally started singing again and girls swooned.

**The shame  
The ones who died without a name  
Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"**

Garfield sang the backup singer part again. I had to admit he was good. Maybe it was the only thing he was good at. I liked it when he sang. It made me relax.

**(Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today  
I** **beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday**

**Hear the drum pounding out of time**  
**Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)**  
**To find, the money's on the other side**

**Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)**  
**There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)**  
**A gag, a plastic bag on a monument**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**  
**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**  
**On holiday**

Then Wally stopped singing letting Robin have his guitar solo. so many girls cheered I could barely hear the music.

**(Hey!)  
(Say, hey!)  
**  
Wally sang the next part very close to the microphone so it was a bit muffled.

**"The representative from California has the floor"**

This time Garfield sang lead.

**Sieg Heil to the president Gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, ********just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!**

Cyborg, Robin and Hot pot sang in the background.

**(hey, hey, hey), **

Wally started singing lead again.

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**This is our lives on holiday**

When they finished the song. The girls mostly clapped like mad and cheered. In fact everyone did except us five. Argent and Jinx looked annoyed. Argent because her boyfriend were letting some girls hug him. Jinx because Wally kept smiling big at her. her ego was a bit bruised but in my case that was a good thing. Unless she gets moody about it. Star looked a little disappointed at the fact fan girls were cheering for her crush and Bee refused to acknowledge that they were good. The teacher sent them back to their seats.

"Well that was amazing. This year I can tell I have quite a good amount of musicians here. You are dismissed." With the last words of Ms. Delgado mouth the bell rang singling for next class. Garfield walked up to me as I put away my books. I looked out the window to see grey clouds form above. It's going to rain soon. I turn back to him as he stood in front of my desk.

"Um can we talk?"He asked, meaning about what happened last night. i got out off my seat and felt off. I didn't want to talk about last night in fact I wanted to forget.

"No." I replied and with a pleading look to Jinx. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom in a hurry.

"Thank you." I said as we walked up the quiet stairs to our next class. Funny it's not usually this blank.

"No problem but I can tell this is going to be a long day." She said. She was right it was going to be a long day. We were about to go down the hallway when Star quickly ran in front of us breathing hard. I sensed she was worried by the look on her face. She looked me in the eye.

"Beast boy is in a fight." She quickly said.

**Me: Cliffhanger ... well sort of. I want to make it clear that both of these songs are real. I do not have the power to write such songs even in the future of this fanfic. They do not belong to me and they belong to the rightful artist.**

**Jinx: So beast boy got in a fight huh. Well that's heroic.**

**Kid Flash: I can't help but wonder why.**

**Beast boy: (Comes in with a cast on his left arm) Hold on I just got sent to the hospital for getting hurt and now I am in a fight where I may get hurt again?**

**Kid Flash: Well... (Scratches the back of his head)**

**Robin: Sacrifice is needed for a great story.**

**Me: Don't worry you'll live... maybe( Laughs like a manic)**

**Beast boy: ****(Goes wide eyed) Save-( gets cut off by a hand clamping his mouth)**

**Me, Jinx, Kid Flash and Robin: Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 fight, fight, fight!

**Me: I am sorry about the late updates. I was kind of busy with stuff.**

**Jinx: (Snorts) You. busy my ass. You can't even get a date.**

**Me:(Sticks tongue out) Like you could do any better.**

**Jinx: If you didn't notice a lot of people set me up on dates. I got love stories.**

**Me: Keep up that attitude and I will make your love life a total hell in my story.**

**Jinx: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: (Flashes a smile)Try me.**

**Kid flash: (Rings a bell and is wearing a referee clothes)Winner jinxlucks. That's round one for you.**

**Robin:...You guys need to grow up...fast...Please read and review. **

Without another word Raven raced back down stairs. I looked in Star's big green eyes and we both shared the same feeling. Worry. Now I don't often worry about things and Raven never worries so this must have been a big deal. Star and I fallowed quickly only to see a big crowd of people chanting fight. Wow it couldn't have been more obvious to find. There down the hallway was Ms. Delgado flirting with some male teacher. I mean these guys were fighting pushing people in lockers and the teachers were too busy goggling **(jinxlucks: Not sure if that's a real word. Please bare with me people.)** in each other eyes. Some boy punched Beast boy on the floor. Raven looked worried and pissed. Which was a little shocking. I bumped into someone as I tried to get a closer look. It was Bee and she just kept staring at the fight with wide eyes.

"Why is this happening?" I asked Bee who was staring with mouth opened ajar. She pointed at a dude with long white hair and could have easily been mistaking for a girl if he didn't have muscles. His hair made him look like an ancient old man who is a rockstar.

"Rorek wants Raven and he kept talking about how good she would look if she wore tighter clothes. Beast boy got mad and this happen." Bee said as she watched them fight. Wally and Robin joined in the fight. There was punching, kicking, and flipping people over. You name it, it was there in the fight. Raven pulled on my arm, still facing the fight.

"Please Jinx do something."She said in a hurry. I would for her but I couldn't get sent to the principal's office or they may rethink me coming here was such a good idea. Yeah...I sort of have a record...long story...maybe I tell you about it later.

"I can't." I answered dying to just go out there and knock these losers out. But I couldn't afford the police again not to forget a girl my size shouldn't be able to fight at all.

"Please, No one knows were getting 'you know' so please." Raven said referring to her arrange marriage with Beast boy. One guy was sitting on Robin and another pushed Beast boy into the locker so he collapsed. Beast boy winced as his leg was stomped on. Meanwhile Wally was in the grasp of being held down by two jerks. He broke free quickly and punched Rorek in the face. He stumbled back and hit the floor. His two friends pushed Wally on the floor and hold him still. He had a cut on his cheek from where they knifed him. Blood dripped down. I glance at the teachers who were still flirting.

"You're dead now, fool." Rorek screamed and swung his fist, about to punched Wally's jaw. Time stopped for me. I didn't think, I just rush forward to be in front of Wally. I grabbed a hold of Rorek fist and pushed him back. He ran forward again but I dodge his throw and punched him in the face. He hit the floor again.

"Sorry but I'm planning on killing that fool, so you can't have him." I hissed at the white haired freak.

"Bitch can throw a punch. Not for long." He said and tried to hit me. I back away and did a back handspring and reposition myself for his next attack. I took gymnastics so I could do a lot of fancy tricks when fighting. But he did something very unexpected. He pulled out knife and put it to Beast boy's neck. Did not see that coming.

"I'm not afraid to kill." H growled at me. Oh shit now what do I do?

"Neither am I." Raven's icy coldhearted voice called. We all turned to her and went as pale as Rorek's hair and trust me his hair is bleach white.

"How the hell do you have a gun!?" Robin shrieked like a little girl. It would have be hilarious if it wasn't true. In Raven's hand was a shiny metal laser gun with a honey comb and the letter 5 imprinted on it. Oh crap it was my gun. Well actually it was a midgets home made hand gun. He was some sort a genius when it came to technology but when it came to life. He sucked. What was Raven doing in my beg? Okay just too clear up something yes I stole the gun from the midget Gizmo but only because I may have dated an evil psycho mastermind who broke out of jail recently. Let's just say it didn't work out. Next thing your thinking may be why on earth do you bring a gun to school then? Well he broke out of jail six times and visited me at school four times. A word of advice; don't date a psycho criminal. If you have then I'm sorry and I know how you feel.

"Get your filthy mitts off my fiance." She growled and we heard a click. All she needed to do now was pull the trigger and Rorek is history and an ash pile.

"Okay."He whispered in a tiny voice. He quickly pulled away and he and his four friends backed away from Robin and Wally. Star ran to Robin and pulled him out of there. I rushed forward only noticing the two flirting teachers were gone from the end of the hallway. Then I found them right in front of Beast boy.

"Hey! What's going on here?" The male teacher asked. Wow just after the fight is almost over they show up. How lucky is that.

"Aren't you're a little late for that question."Cyborg pointed out. Ms. Delgado glared at him and the rest of the students. They dashed off. Star must have successfully got Robin out of here because only me and Raven stood with Wally and Beast boy. Rorek and his friends tried to escape but Ms. Delgado glanced at them and they froze in their tracks.

"Raven why on earth do you have a homemade... ugh... leaser blaster ...ugh... what ever your holding?" The teacher asked curiously and weary. He was very unsure what Raven was holding. It was a homemade leaser gun. Raven swung it around as she answered.

"It's not mine."She answered in her usual bored voice. Ms. Delgado raised her eyebrow looking at my gun.

"Then whose is it?"She asked. I didn't dare look at Raven when she answered. Fearing the teachers will know it's mine. Not to forget I didn't want to explain the whole psycho killer ex boyfriend thing... again. Raven pointed at Rorek.

"His, I found it in his beg." Raven said telling half the truth which I was grateful for. She handed the gun to the teacher and he stared at Rorek. Rorek gulped and shook his head fast.

"I swear to god that I have never seen that gun in my life." He answered as the teachers glared at him like he was a mouse and there were a giant cat that was hungry.

"Then why was it in your bag?" I asked cleverer.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked throwing his hands in the air for exaggeration.

"Well it's your beg and your life." I said as I folded my arms. I think I have gym class right now. Is it okay to ditch that? I mean I just did a little workout here. I looked at all the boys. Then again they may have done a bigger workout then me. Wally tried to get up but he looked hurt badly. Beast boy on the other hand was limping. Ms. Delgado sighed and put her head in her hand.

"You two. Help Wally and Beast boy to infirmary." She said addressing me and Raven. I was about to say they can walk it off but the crazy teacher glared at us. We quickly dashed to grab a boy and quickly helped them out of there. When we turned down another hallway Wally was grinning like mad.

"How sweet of you to save me. I'm touched."He said leaning on me for support which he didn't need. I moved away from him but it was kind of hard.

"Oh save it. Be grateful I didn't help that guy punch you out." I said ignoring his grin turning into a huge smile of white teeth. Damn how does a guy get his teeth so white? I mean every boy I know don't have teeth even compared to that. I suddenly felt sick. I can't believe I just thought about that right now. That is so weird and gross. This can't be healthy. Thinking about his teeth. Hell I don't want to think anything about him.

"But you didn't. So since we are girlfriend and boyfriend now-" He started but I cut him off.

"When did this happen?"I asked bewild. I stopped moving and so did he.

"Two years ago."He said winking at me. Did he just use my trick and twisted it around. Fine two can play that game.

"If you don't remember I did that so you could be dateless and we fake broke up."I pointed out and started walking again but slowly. Raven an Beast boy were now ahead of us.

"True but I have plans with you this Saturday." He added stroking his chin. I froze again and I felt my eye twitching.

"Under what circumstances?"I hissed though my teeth. He ignored my tone and leaned close to me. Very close. Like almost kissing close.

"Under that you lost that bet to me at the poker game." He said in a low voice.

"Wonderful" I muttered sarcastically and made a face. We started walking faster again.

"Great it's a date."Wally said and pulled me even closer to his face. All he had do was lean in and we would be kissing. I pushed him away and he let me. He chuckled to himself.

"How can you be so perverted when hurt badly."I asked, feeling my cheeks turn a slightly red.

"One of my many perks."He replied with a grin. Now I kind of wished I grabbed Beast boy instead of him.

"If these are your perks then I would hate to see your bad qualities." I said and shuddered at his what his worse qualities may be.

"Come on Jinxie lets not be negative."He said as we entered the infirmary. Negative, please if he thinks this is negative then he clearly is stupider then he looks.

~Raven prov~

It was complete silence as we walked into the infirmary. Garfield and I just listen to Jinx and Wally 'flirt' with each other. That girl so has a crush on him. There was nobody there in the dark room full of beds, medicine and bandages.

"Great now what?" Garfield asked as he ran his hand in his hair where a burse was forming.

"Sit down." I replied as I helped him sit down. I grabbed some ointment to stop the stinging on their cuts. I applied it to Garfield and Wally. It was very quiet but I didn't mind it as I treated to their wounds. Robin used to get hurt a lot so I was a natural healer. Jinx knew because she was my best friend and was rather careless. Wally knew because I once had to help Robin after they both went to a party and had a drunk fight. That was just plain stupid but over what, Star. She didn't remember because she got drunk too. Gosh, we are not even at the legal age to drink and here we are getting drunk. Garfield knew this because we were going to get married maybe. If he doesn't hate me and if he can stop acting like a brat and grow up. When I finished Ms. Delgado came in. She looked at Jinx first and pointed at her.

"Jinx you have detention after school."

"Why?"She asked bewild. Ms. Delgado stared hard at Jinx. Then shook her head and pulled out a nail file to fix her not even damage nails. This school so needs to get better teachers if the entrance fee is this high. Then again they did let Jinx here... what is this school coming to?

"Because you seriously damage Rorek. Raven your punishment is to join a social group." She said. I sighed loudly. Why must I be social? I mean I have four friends. Isn't that good enough? before I could respond, the music teacher turned to Wally and Beast boy.

"You boys get clean up duty with the others. Jinx, Raven go back to class and Wally, Beast boy sleep because you will need it to clean up this whole school. Jinx, I will see you after school in your homeroom." With that she took her leave. Jinx grasped her head.

"Are you kidding me! Fifty minutes into my new school and I manage to get detention." She groaned in disappointment. I smiled slyly.

"I wonder what well happen in the next fifty minutes." I asked nonchalantly. She groaned again and Wally and Garfield snickered at my comment. We left the room with the boys to go to our next class but Garfield stopped me on my way out. He grabbed my left hand and wouldn't let go. I looked him in the eyes. I let Jinx go ahead.

"We need to talk sometime."He suggested. He was right because of what happen. I didn't want to talk to him but it was something I had to suffer though.

"This Saturday then." I said. It may have only been two days away but I could live though that.

"Fine." He said but I could tell he didn't want to wait that long. He let go of my hand and was about to enter the infirmary again. Speak I told myself but nothing came out of my lips. Speak!

"Garfield." I called to stop him. He froze and turned his head to me.

"Yeah?" He asked unsure about what remark I would say. I could feel my cheeks blush and I looked away.

"Thank you for standing up for me even if you're getting punished for it." I mumbled quietly. I glanced at him and saw his big smile which made my blush become a lot more noticeable.

"No problem. " He said and walked away. I collected myself and put my hoodie up over my head before joining Jinx to go to our next class but during the whole time I felt light headed and my heart kept beating faster. Damn heart. Damn Garfield...Damn love?

~Jinx prov~

I looked out the window. It was my last class, math and I couldn't concentrate. Well I have always been good in academics but I just found the work boring. Dark clouds have now formed out the window. Looks like Raven was right. It was going to rain. Just as the bell rang I saw a flash of lighting. I winced. I didn't like lighting not after an accident. I slowly got up and made my way to detention only to find two teachers making out. I mean head-on-tongue-kissing-shirt-pulling making out.

That's just gross. Teachers should not make out in class, it's just so wrong. I was tempted to say get a room when I thought better at it. I took a picture and made sure it was noticeable. The two teachers jumped apart. It was Ms. Delgado and Mr. Smith. He was the science teacher.

"Nice chemistry didn't know it was aloud in the music class." I said smiling slyly. They both turned crimson red and tried to fix their selves up.

"Delete that picture." Mr. Smith demanded.

"Let me out of detention class." I said and folded my arms to the two teachers. They looked at each other then turned to me.

"Deal." Ms. Delgado said and erased my name from the chalk board and list.

"Deal." I said and deleted the photo in front of them. Knowing that there is a midget out there who could easily get it back for blackmail.

"Do you mind not telling anyone about what you saw?" Mr. Smith said embarrassed. Well he should be I mean isn't he married? Or it's that Mr. Jenkins. Ugh now I'm confused. All these teachers look alike. Male teachers have bad ties and Female teachers wear a too short of a skirt.

"Depends if they ask." I said and turned around. I could hear him gulped. I glanced their way.

"Your evil you know that." Ms. Delgado said with a glint in her eye.

"From the bottom of my heart." I replied smirking and waved my hand to say good bye. Without them knowing I took back my gun for protection. I went into the empty girl's washroom and got changed. I wore my black dress with a purple belt and purple mask that one would wear to a ball but I used it to hide my face. I added my black boots and my purple stockings. I threw my bag around my shoulder just as my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered as I walked over to the mirror to fix my hair. I put it in a high ponytail.

"Hey Jinx you coming or not?" I heard Billy asked. God I hated it when country boy called. He was so annoying.

"Where are you guys?" I asked and walked out of the bathroom to my locker to dump my clothes.

"The bank. They got this diamond in a safe." I heard a new voice say. It was See-more. God they must have it on speaker phone. I open my locker and tossed the clothes in.

"Is it real?" I asked seriously. If we were going for it it better not be a fakie.

"Oh it's real alright. Are you coming or not?" Billy said again. I cracked a smile and headed for the door for this academy.

"She is apart of the Hive 5 gang she has to come or else." Gizmo barked. My eye twitched at the midget's voice.

"Gizmo be glad I let your soul live." I hissed to show who was boss. I pushed open the doors. There wasn't a single person in sight. Good.

"Sorry." Gizmo said pathetically. It was windy and gloomy. My type of day. Lighting flashed again.

"Of course I'll be there after all I am the leader." I snapped and shut my phone. I checked my bag and saw some dynamite and a gun. Now for some real fun.

**Jinx:(Laughing like mad) I can't believe... Robin screamed like a little girl.**

**Kid flash: (Wiping a tear and also laughing like mad) Please say there well be more high pitch girl screaming.**

**Me: Of course.**

**Robin: Not going to happen.**

**Me: Robin any more useless comments from you and I will make you cross dress.**

**Jinx and Kid flash: (More laughter)**

**Beast boy: Guess what guys I found the chainsaw!(Revels a supposed to be hidden chain saw)**

**Robin:(Grabs chain saw from Beast boy) Give me that. (Starts it and chases Kid flash and Jinx) **

**Me: Um review and let me know how was it. Thanks for reading. WARNING: FUTURE CROSS DRESSING MAY OCCUR ;) IF WANTED...**

**Robin: Not cool!**


	6. Chapter 6 Just tell me already!

**Me: Hello here it is...what you all be waiting for... Chapter 6! Sorry about it taking so long. I have been busy and I haven't had time to write but don't worry I'm starting the next chapter soon.**

**Jinx: Um...no one was worried...**

**Me: o.0**

**Jinx: Yeah everyone knew you wouldn't end a story like that (Check last chapter) so... we kind of figured you were going to make a new chapter.**

**Me: o.0...But I stayed up all night to finish it!**

**Kid flash: Sorry but we kind of knew.**

**Robin: That's life... but look on the bright side. You ticked off a lot of people for taking your time and not warning them.**

**Me: (Falls to the ground and snobs) I am so sorry. A warning for the ****future. Expect late chapters to come so you don't freak out and kidnapped the President and take over the world.**

**Beast boy: Guess what guys I kidnapped the President and taking over the world because we don't have a new chapter. Let's rampage! Whoo hoo!( Jinxlucks faints. Robin hits his head and Kid flash and Jinx just stare at the stupidity)**

**Robin: (Drags Beast boy away.) Come on. **

**Kid flash: Guess it's just you and me. (Puts arm over Jinx but she flips him and he lands on the ground)**

**Jinx: Read and review please and don't forget to enjoy.**

All hell broke loose when a big chunk of the wall went missing. You see when I got there I got Gizmo to bring back that blackmail picture but Someone stupid just went ahead and blew up the wall. Billy being the stupid idiot he was blew up the wrong side of the wall as his identical brother blew up the right side. Or was it his identical brother who blew up the wrong side and Billy blew up the right side... ugh his brother and him need to wear different clothes and have a name tag! It's so hard to figure who is who. Anyways getting back to the bank with two missing chunks in the wall. I rushed in to steal that pretty necklace as See-more did the only useful thing and take out the cameras.

Then people screamed and some of them fainted. Like who faints during a robbery? Then Mammoth being the stupidest one on my team who only cares about food accidentally hit the big button to let the police know we were here. When you rob you don't hit buttons for this very reason!

"Mammoth!" See-more yelled.

"Sorry." The big dope said. I groaned.

"Great now the police are coming. Hive 5 run!" I yelled just as the police showed up and started shooting at us with guns. I mean aren't the police suppose to tell us to freeze instead of trying to kill us? What is the matter with people these days? I ran up some stairs to the roof. I took a deep breath before jumping off the roof to the ally. I could feel the wind brash against my skin. My hair was fluttering all around me. Then it stopped because I hit the bags of garbage. I was on the ground. I tried to get up but my leg wouldn't let me. Not without pain.

I twisted my ankle. I felt something wet hit me. Rain. The storm was starting. I stumbled to get far away from the bank. Every step made my ankle hurt worse but I kept walking thought the dark alleys with smelly garbage and rats. Finally I stopped to get out of these clothes. If anyone saw me in them the police would send me straight to jail. I took off my belt and dress first to revel my black shorts and purple tank top. I then took off my boots and my ripped stockings. There was blood all over my stockings. I looked down at my left leg with the twisted ankle to see a cut. Most likely from the first explosion.

I quickly took off my mask and cleaned up the blood. I ripped my dress to make a bandage for my leg. I slipped on the boots and put my bag and clothes in a green garbage bin. Then I lit a match to burn the whole costume to ash. I could feel more rain drops hit me, I had to get home. I put on the necklace and slipped it under my shirt so no one saw. I stumbled out of the wet ally but stopped before coming out all the way. I needed to rest. I sat down just as I saw lighting and another rumble to signal more. I shivered as more cold rain hit me. I closed my eyes as my wet stringy hair hit my face letting more rain drip down my body. I felt so cold and tired. I closed my eyes slowly. Just one nap. I could feel the rain stop hitting me but heard more thunder.

"_Mommy don't go." I begged her. She sweetly patted me and smiled._

"_Would you like to come with me." She asked with her beautiful voice. Lighting flashed outside the windows. _

"_No. Don't go." I answered. She hugged me tight and pulled away. _

"_I'll be right back."She said as she grabbed her coat and keys._

"_No you won't." I said fearing for the worst. I grabbed a hold of her but she pulled away and backed out the door. The lights went out from the storm. Tears formed in my eyes._

"_I promise." She said as she faded. Her smile... her eyes... her joy was gone. Lost, never to return. I tried chasing after her but all I saw around me was black. I collapsed._

_Mom! No come back! You promised you would come back! You promised..._

"Jinx?" A voice called. I opened my eyes to see a blurry Wally in front of me holding an umbrella. It wasn't rain in my eyes it was tears and he knew that. He looked worried. I felt weak and tired. Pathetic really if you ask me. Your pathetic Jinx look at yourself you can't do anything right.

"Jinx you okay?" He asked again. He placed his thumb on my cheek and removed my tears. I jumped as thunder boomed and lightning hitting a tree across the street. Knocking a branch to the ground.

"No." I mumbled and then I only saw darkness with words echoing my head.

_Pathetic. Your pathetic Jinx, just pathetic. _

~Starfire's prov~

I stared at the rain smiling. It may have been gloomy out but nothing could ruin my good mood. I was in my room in the small bathroom. Bumblebee was out doing who knows what but that didn't matter right now. I stood in my bathroom facing the mirror. I closed my eyes and placed two fingers on my lips.

_I helped Robin to an empty classroom. He wasn't hurt that badly from the fight but I still worried. Then I realize we both were together. Alone. I started freaking out in my mind. Oh my god what do I say what do I do. I should help him bandage those cuts but every time I touch him I feel so... ugh I just have to keep it together. Most importantly I must not kiss those lips of wonder. Oh I wonder how they taste though? No, No kissing Robin. But what about a kiss on the cheek? Hello He is hurt badly and here you are thinking about kissing him. Ugh I need help._

"_Starfire." Robin spoke up and I turned to him. _

"_Yes."I said and saw him smile at me. My heart started jumping up and down. _

"_Thank you."With those words he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. His lips were sweet and warm and so full of passion. They tasted so good. I wanted more. I slide my hands up his cheat as he put his hands in my hair. The it hit us. He was kissing me! He pulled away quickly and looked away. I did the same feeling my face heated. _

"_Robin did you just...?"I asked. I was in so much shock that I couldn't finish that question. It was a good kind of shock though._

"_I think so..." He said. It got quiet. The air felt tense. Great I now encountered the 'Awkward silence' that many find 'Awkward'_

"_I'm so sorry I never meant for it to happen." He blurted out. My heart sank. He didn't mean it but then why could I feel the passion. Was it nothing? I felt like crying. _

"_Oh." Was all I could manage. Stupid stupid me! How could I think he really wanted to kiss me... stupid. He started blushing and I could tell he regretted what he said. Good... I mean that's good right?_

"_Um Star now that we are alone together do you want to... um go... we'll see that Teen rock party concert with me... alone. Together like a..." He face turned red. I stared at him in shock. Was the boy of my dreams asking me out on the date? But he didn't mean the kiss...did he? I couldn't respond. I couldn't breathe my heart pounded for joy. "I mean if you don't then that's okay I just hope we can still be friends if that's fine with y-" I yanked him closer to me and kissed him full force on the lips. He was shocked but he quickly warped his arms around my waist. I pushed my hands though his soft black hair. Slowly I pulled away. Very slow. _

"_I would love too." I whispered shyly feeling my face turn red but I didn't care. I was happy. _

"_Great. I'll pick you up at two." He said and let his hands away from my body fall to the ground. I didn't want his touch to leave but for know it was okay. _

"_Okay." I whispered. It got quiet again._

"_Now what?" I dared to ask. He smiled. My heart froze and I could feel the lack of air. I needed to breath but his smile. It was the type of smile that could bring a dead puppy back to life. _

"_Um I think we should go to class." He pointed out. I nodded and we both walked out of the empty classroom._

"_Okay bye." I said and turned down the other hall to my next class._

"_Bye Starfire." He mumbled but I heard him. He likes me. He likes me!_

I squalled in delight. Then I froze. I had nothing to wear. I must go to the mall of shopping then. I heard my door open. There stood a tall black haired girl. She had dark eyes and tan skin like mine. She wore a tight black shirt and mini skirt. Her leather boots had studs. In her hand she was twirling a hunting knife to her other hand. I bowed my head in respect.

"Sister dear don't forget your mission. It is the only reason why you are at this school." She pointed out. I kept my head down not daring to look her in the eye. That's right how could forget? I have the worst mission possible.

"Yes Backfire." I replied. She laughed her dark laugh and turned away from my bathroom door.

"Good I hope you get a move along after all you need to be close to bird boy if you are going to kill him." She smirked. That's right we are assassins and Princess's to the throne of our clan. We are murders and I hate it but this task to see which of us will rule is not fair.

"Of course Backfire."I replied.

"Good." And with that she was gone. It wasn't fair. If I don't kill Robin then she will rule and bring harm to many. So I must rule and stop that from ever coming but... to rule means to kill the boy I love. It's not fair. Then again life is never fair.

~Raven's prov~

I was happy but that didn't last long. I was reading the famous Shakespeare novel _Much Ado about Nothing. _Claudio was about to woo fair Hero. The passion, the detail. I took a sip on my tea but kept my eyes on the romantic page. Ring, Ring, Ring! I jumped as the stupid phone went off. Which caused me to spill my drink of tea on my book. I jumped up spilling my tea all over the floor. The heat splashed on my skin causing it to burn and redden. I dropped the tea cup smashing it to bits on the fine white carpet. This is way I told jinx not buy a white carpet. The damn phone kept ringing. Stupid luck. That's it! I grabbed the stupid phone to yell at whoever was calling.

"What do you want?!" I demanded in a harsh cold voice. I heard a squeak. Then some shuffling was heard. I tried taking a deep breath thinking the words that always calm me down.

"Um... you talk to her."I heard Garfield say to someone. I was shocked. I did not expect him to call; then again his timing was not the best. How did he even get this number? I never gave my number to anyone.

"She's your future wife." Robin replied with that more shuffling. I rolled my eyes. Of course they are passing it back and forth. Twits, just tell me what you want?

"She's your sister." Garfield said and I head the phone being tossed in mid air and hit someone. Another boy yelped. I bit my lips to keep me from smiling.

"You called her." Robin said. Tossing the phone back at Garfield. Okay now this is just plain stupid. I looked at my book, then the floor, last my clothes. All my anger resurfaced to the idiot who caused it all.

"Garfield! What do you want?" I hissed though the damn phone. I ruined my favourite clothes, and book with my favourite tea because of my least favourite person dared to call me at the wrong time! Somebody better be dying! I tried to calm down but nothing seemed to be working.

"Wait you can't let me talk to her. She is pissed off at me." Garfield said. His voice was a bit muffled. He most likely was covering the phone with his hand.

"She said your name." A new boy murmured. Cyborg? I smirked guess he was the one who got hurt.

"Garfield." I repeated in the phone to get his annotation. I heard someone snicker. It wasn't Robin or Cyborg. Most likely Wally.

"Hey Raven, what's up." Garfield asked nervously. I griped the phone hard. Glad it wasn't breaking but doesn't mean it won't later on.

"Nothing, how do you feel about May 4th?" I asked calmly.

"Um... I guess it's a good day." Garfield answered sounding a little baffled. Don't you worry your pretty little head, I will gladly explain to you what I meant.

"Good because your funeral will be on that day." I replied coldly. I was in a bad mood. I don't know why but the boy always brings out the worst in me.

"See she wants to kill- wait you are going to prepare my funeral. I didn't know you cared so much about me to give me descent funeral." He said in a smooth voice. I could picture him smiling the idiot smile of his. I bit my lip to stop myself for commenting. This was getting me nowhere.

"For the last time and this will be the last time. What do you want?" I asked. I can't believe I'm still on the phone with him but no matter how hard I try I couldn't' hang up. Damnit.

"Will you mourn me when I die?"He asked seriously. I could feel a blush creep to my cheeks. I would and that's what ticked me off. He was so reckless, he could die any moment and I would mourn. The way he asked the question. My eyes widen in panic. He wasn't dying was he? No he wouldn't die...

"What does this have to do with you calling a number that you shouldn't have?" I asked carefully trying not to worry over a thought that would never happen.

"Robin gave it to me. And your cell phone number."He said quietly. Clearly annoyed that I didn't answer his question about death.

"Robin." I hissed though my teeth. My phone number? How did he get that?

"Dad told me to give it to him." Robin pointed out. That's right Dad wanted me to always have contact with Garfield. The worst part of it was that I didn't mind it. But I would never admit it.

"For the blazes last time what do you want?"

"Um you said that last time." Garfield said and I heard more laughter. Jerks.

"Garfield I will hunt you down and murder you then bring you back to life only to kill you again." I snapped at him.

"God your violent. We so need to get you out. What kind of books are reading anyway." He asked. I blinked. Not once ever has he ever asked me what I read. The laughter stopped and I felt that air tense even if he was on a phone.

"Shakespeare... my favourite." I murmured. It got quiet and I started counting the seconds pass.

"Look can you just come down here." Robin spoke up. He voice was loud and bossy. They were on speaker phone, oh joy.

"What do you mean come down here?" I asked having not the slightest clue what he meant.

"Look it's better we talk in person. It's about Jinx." With those words I lost air. I almost collapsed. I rushed to grab my coat and put it on.

"Why is she hurt?"

"That's the thing she's-" I cut Garfield off. I could find the details when I get there. I ran around the house turning the lights out.

"Where are you?" I demanded feeling stupid. I was being a total jerk meanwhile Jinx could be seriously hurt. Stupid, stupid me. What's wrong with me. Whining about books and broken tea cups. She could be hurt who am I kidding she is Jinx. She may seem strong but she's not.

"Cyborg, dude; are you crying?" I heard Garfield ask. I listen and paused moving around the apartment. Someone was crying. Are they at a hospital? How bad is the damage?

"I never thought we would hear our little Raven say those words to our Beast boy." He said as if was a touching scene from Romeo and Juliet. I felt my anger resurface for the third time that day.

"Yes very touching. Where are you?" I asked to Cyborg.

"Don't worry Beast boy is picking you up."Wally announced. I did a double take. I totally just forgot he was even there. Then his words sank in like the tea sinking in the white carpet.

"... What?"I asked, hoping I heard wrong.

"What!" I heard Garfield say in shock. Clearly he didn't know this was happening either. I heard someone swat him.

"Ow."He called out. They cover the phone again but not to well that I couldn't hear the conversation.

"Dude, take all your chance's to woo Raven. Every opportunity you get you should take it." Cyborg said to him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Woo?" Garfield asked unsure he heard that. Does Cyborg even know what Woo means?

"Yes Raven is the type who loves fairy tales. Be her prince charming." Wally said dramatically. I could picture him waving his hand in front of them to image wooing me.

"Or... big bad wolf." Robin said and chuckled.

"Someone please slap Him for me." I snapped in the phone. With that I heard three boys slap my annoyance of a brother at once.

"Thanks sis." Robin mumbled. I smirked.

"Anytime. Oh next time you have a privet conversation. Make it privet!" I yelled in the phone. Man! They can't do anything can they?

"Anyways Beast boy is coming to your house right now be ready." Cyborg pointed out. I froze and looked around the apartment. There were clothes everywhere. Tea and shattered glass on the carpet. Plates and food were all over the table and counters. The kitchen still had smoke from this morning and every paper was winkled form the sprinklers. The place was a disaster.

"No he cannot come here. Are you listening to me? He must not come here!" I shouted in the phone. Out of everyone I did not want _him_ to see _this._

"Can't hear you sister dear. Bye." Robin said and hanged up the phone. I glance around my apartment and dropped the black phone to the ground. I raced to grab the clothes and put them away. I can't believe I am doing this?!

**Me: So there you go. Is Jinx alright? What about the diamond? How about her sad past? Will Starfire really kill Robin? Is their love doomed like Romeo and Juliet? Is Raven going to finish cleaning her home on time? Will Raven ever admit she loves Garfield from the bottom of her heart? All very important questions that shall be answered in the next chapter... well most of them... at least one of them.**

**Jinx: Seriously! You can't do that after making everyone wait so long last time! Can't you answer any of them!?**

**Me: (Rolls eyes and pouts.)Fine...I will answer one question. Am I trying to make you go mad for the next chapter? Maybe.**

**Jinx: ( Throws hands in mid air) What kind of question/answer was that!?**

**Me: My type of question/answer.**

**Robin: Good news we have successfully returned the President and we are not going to jail. All's well ends well.**

**Jinx:(Shakes Robin) Now's not the time bird brain. I need to know what happens! All is not well!**

**Robin: (dazed from the shaking) I used the wrong choice of words didn't I?**

**Kid flash: (whistles) Yup.**

**Me: Please let me knew how you felt about this chapter. Gave you some Robstar there and don't worry More flinx will come.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dramatic tower

**Me: Yes I know this took forever to post but before you start going crazy on me understand that my teachers want me to die by endless homework.**

**Jinx: Do it again and I will hex you!**

**Kid flash: Oh let her be. So tell me Do I get to make as move on jinx?**

**Me: Well... Yes... No.. then yes... It's complicated.**

**Jinx: Please tell me nothing embarrassing happens to me?**

**Me: ( Run's off) I leave it to you Beast boy! (Bright stage lights show up out of nowhere as well as a stage)**

**Jinx: What the... OMG O_o**

**Beast boy:(In a too tight circus ring leader getup. Jinx faints and Kid flash catches her.) Welcome folks I have the best story in town. Chapter 7! Read and Review folks!**

**Robin: O_o I think... I am... scarred...**

_A strange man approached me. He was bald and had glasses with a goatee. He wore a white lab coat. His face was grim. "I'm sorry but your parents are dead."_

"_Are you sure it was them." A police officer asked._

"_The farther yes but as for the mother...She was badly injured."_

"_What do we do about the child." the police officer asked. Both men looked at me. Tears rushed down my eyes. I remembered mom's last words._

"_I'll be right back. I promise." She said as she faded. _

I woke up in a flash with tears pouring out of my eyes. I looked around I wasn't out on the street anymore. I was in a large room. A bedroom. There was yellow and red everywhere. There was a giant tv in front of the huge bed I laid in. It was dark and on the left side of me was a giant glass window to show the lighting and rain hit the streets. I pulled out of the bed and walked towards the window. I flinched as the thunder and lightning hit again. I warped my hands around my arms. My leg felt better and was warped in white bandages like a mummy leg.

I hated my past. It was nothing but misery. I was reckless and tough because of it. I did stupid things and I hated pity looks from adults. They didn't know. I noticed I was in some sort of tower cut off from the mainland. My clothes were winkle and damp. My hair was a wreck and stringing. I tried to recall what happened before I got here. My eyes widen at the fact Wally found me. I reached for my neck to realized my necklace was missing. I rushed back to the bed to see if it was there.

"Looking for this?" A voice called from the door. I turned to see Wally. His hair was wet and had drips of water falling off the tips of his hair. His blue eyes were hard to read. I couldn't tell if he felt hurt of felt concerned. In his hands was the beautiful necklace. It had a gold chain and a bright red ruby in the shape of an eye.

"That's mine, can I have it back?" I asked. Worried he may noticed I stole it. His blue eyes looked cold and sad. Very sad.

"Funny it looks like the one that was stolen from my bank and belong in my family for years." He said. My mouth went dry. The diamond belonged to Wally? I instantly felt guilty and awful. His eyes looked so sad. I couldn't speak. I felt weak and I just wanted to run but I couldn't move.

"Jinx?" He asked but I didn't answer my eyes went to the ground. Not daring to look up. "Jinx can you tell me what's going on." He asked and I could hear him move closer."Say something! Anything?" He asked his voice raising. I looked him in the eye and throw my hands up.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked moving one step closer to him. He knew the truth so why does he want to hear it from me.

"Why do you have this?" Wally asked shaking his right fist around the necklace that jiggled back and forth. He eyes showed nothing by betray. I would have start crying but what good would that do me.

"A friend gave it to me." I lied not looking him in the eye again. I heard him move closer to me. His hand on my chain and he forced me to look him in the eyes. His eyes were now emotionless.

"Don't lie to me. Please just tell me the truth." He said in an even voice. I backed away from him. His touch sending shivers up my spine.

"What, that I stole it? Fine you have the truth I did take it. Happy now?" I yelled. He was startled by the fact I told the truth or the fact I used such a cold voice to say anything. He was quiet, now he was the one looking away. Afraid what I said I took a step closer to him.

"Wally... Are you mad?" I asked. My voice sounded full of hurt. What is wrong with me? I barely know the guy and here I am feeling sorry for the way I treated him. I moved closer to him and pressed my cold hand on his warm cheek. He turned to me. pained and longing. I didn't know what to make out of that."Please Say something... Anything?" I whispered barely hearing myself talk. I could hear more thunder and rain hit the window. It was quiet before he spoke again.

"I don't know what to say Jinx. I find the new girl at my school stealing from my bank and injured from trying to escape the police."

"Did you call them to let them know where to find me?" I let my hand fall but I didn't stop looking him in the eye.

"Robin wants to speak to you." He said avoiding my question of police. I didn't care in fact I would be happy if they take me away from Wally. In a way of not seeing those eyes of his but a part of me didn't want to leave.

"Wally please you have to understand." I said but that was the thing. Did I even understand? I reached out again but he moved away facing his back to me.

"Don't touch me... Robin is in the other room waiting for you..." He repeated. His words hit me like a bat hitting a ball out of the park. I frowned and walked past him to move outside the door and deal with Robin.

"Why did you do it?" Wally said as I reached the door. I couldn't answer that question.

"I got mixed up with the wrong crowd." I lied. It was kind of true but that was far from the real answer. I heard him move closer to me.

"Why?" He pleaded.

"Because they made me feel like I could be somebody when no one cared." I said. The voice may have been mine but I felt like someone else was saying the words.

"Raven cares." He pointed out. It sounded like he wanted to say more but he didn't and waited for my response.

"It wasn't enough!" I yelled and turned to face him. Wanting to hit him for all the pain he was making me feel. But he wasn't making feel this. I always have. I just hid away so why now does it show up. Why with him?

"What about your family?" He asked his voice softly went down. Tears came to my eyes again as lightning flashed again.

"Their... gone." I murmured and the next thing that happened shocked me. He pulled me in a deep embrace. He was warm like fire and strong too. I buried my head in his chest and he pulled me closer, tighter. In the first time in a long time I felt safe. I could hear him mumble my name. Then the door burst right open with a bang.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

~Raven prov~

I took a deep breath but just as I finished I heard the door bell rang. I felt my knees go weak and my head was dizzy. I manage to finish cleaning everything up and put on new clothes just in time. I looked down at myself to see I was wearing a white blouse that showed off the very top off my chest but not so much that I would look like a slut. Black mini skirt and brown leather boots. I wore light make up and had my hair in a messy bun. I can't believe I dressed up like this. What in the world is the matter with me?

Then the door bell rang. I froze, my heart speeded up and I found it hard to breath. Okay this is crazy it's just some guy who is here to pick you up. Just Garfield yet I had the strange urge to hide, I forced myself to walk towards the door and open it. It was Garfield and he was soaking wet. Water dripped from his hair to the floor. His wet white shirt cling to his body showing muscles. I bit my lip from saying something stupid.

"Hi Raven... It's raining like mad. You may want to bring you rain coat." He suggested and I grabbed my blue jacket.

"Of course." I replied. We stood there for a moment and I looked away, I could feel his gaze wash over me.

"Lead the way." I croaked and we left my apartment. We headed to his silver convertible. He opened the door for me which didn't help my emotions. It was a long silent drive with only the patter of the rain as sound. For some reason I didn't like it that he was quiet. Garfield's fingers re gripped the wheel.

"Okay I just can't stand this silence. What's wrong?" He asked. There was nothing wrong with silence but to spare him I answered with a question.

"Where is Jinx?"

"At our place. She was still sleeping. She was hurt pretty bad and..." His voice trailed off. I turned to face him and he glanced at me sending shivers up my spine. Get a grip. I always had control over my emotions but with him they went hectic

"And what?" I demanded. He took a deep breath of air and faced the road ahead. His shirt starting to dry.

"Someone broke into Wally's bank and stole a priceless jewel. Jinx somehow has it." He announced. Damnit Jinx but I knew it wasn't her fault.

"What are you saying?" I said in an even calm voice.

"Oh come on Raven. Jinx stole it." He said flat out. Well I could figure that part out.

"I know." I whispered, barely audible.

"Wait... You know." Garfield asked as if too accuse me of something. Good I think I like it better when he is stupid and makes really bad jokes.

"She has a rough life... In a way she works for my dad." I said not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Oh I didn't know." Garfield understood. My father was someone who could make your life a living hell with just one look.

"I know you don't know. You don't know anything. Mainly about me." I couldn't help myself from saying. He speed up, going well over the speed limit. I hanged on to my seat belt.

"I know you like Shakespeare and dark romance novels. You like to mediate when your angry. You hate showing emotions and you want nothing to do with your dad. You like the color blue and your favourite drink is black camellia tea." He quickly said.

"How d-do you- " I stumbled. I was at lost for words. I was shocked

"Because believe it or not Raven I do care and I do know you. And I want to keep knowing you but your too busy seeing me as a death trap your dad lay. Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted to marry you?" He said with his voice raising finally he slammed on the breaks and when he did I knew he was seriously angry.

"No." I mumbled. I just assumed he did for power but he never did strake me as the one who wanted power.

"Of course not. Did you ever think that I begged to you farther to let you marry me instead of some perverted bastard... I've always cared Raven. You just never noticed... we're here." He growled. I barely heard his last words, too high on the fact that he had to obey my farther just to keep me away from some creep and that he wanted me.

"Garfield..." I whispered but he just took the keys out of the car and stared straight in fury.

"No just go see you friend." He said. I pulled off my seatbelt.

"Garfield!" I yelled just to get him to look at me, knowing there was no other way.

"What!" He yelled and turned his head to me. Before I could think I pushed my lips to his rough ones. He tasted good. I placed both of my hands on each of his cheeks and kissed harder. Then the thoughts of my farther appeared in my eyes, then my mother and Jinx . Please Garfield wait for me until I work things out. Before he could pull his arms around me I pulled away and looked him in the eye. He was stunned as I was at the fact I did that.

"Thank you." I replied not exactly sure what I was thanking him for. With that I opened the car door and left to find Jinx but couldn't get rid of my smile or blush. Stupid emotions...

~Jinx prov~

Robins never straked me as an angry bird but Robin was not a bird. I now sat in a room with Cyborg, Wally and Robin.

"Jinx I thought you were down stealing." Robin demanded and I groaned that I was going to have this conversation. I rather be mugged.

"I am, that was the last time." I announced and it was or at least I hoped so. I couldn't deal with a bigger file then what I have now.

"How do I know that?" Robin asked not sure to trust me or not. Heck what is his problem he must not have been getting lad lately, that or he has it bad for Star.

"Will you quit it bird brain. You're not my parents and it's not like I have a choice with your dad being rular of the underworld." I pointed out. Cyborg bit his lip and Wally started to beam at my boldness.

"Well if that's the case then why is my dad making you steal from Wally?" He asked. I honestly had no idea it was Wally's bank we were braking into until a few minutes ago.

"How the hell should I know? It doesn't matter because your daddy said that was the last hit." I repeated again wondering if he understood anything I said.

"You could have gone to jail." He pointed out. I gasped dramatically.

"No, really and here I thought I was going to Disneyland!" Wally started to chuckle and Cyborg tried to cover his laugh with coughing. Robin looked annoyed. What can I say I know how to make people tick.

"The right thing would be to call the cops right now." He hissed under his breath.

"Do that and I will set Star up with Speedy." I announced. Speedy was Robin's lovely competition for Star's hand. Those two were always fighting over everything. He paled and looked stunned then angry then worried. Wally burst out laughing hard and it was such a nice- what the hell am I thinking? What ever happened in that bedroom should be dead to me.

"Wally you're not helping." Robin snapped. That when I heard another person laugh. I tuned to see the weirdest thing. Beast boy and Raven. Wonder where they been and yes I am thinking dirty but come on you see your best friend with their off and on fiancé in his house together after a whole lot that's been going on here your bound to think something dirty at first.

"Dude she so told you off." Beast boy manage to say between laughs.

"Raven." I smirked nodding to Beast boy and cheeks flashed red. That naughty naughty girl. What has she been up too?

"Juvie. I'm going to kill you for making_ that_ ride with me to save your ass." She snapped at me. _That_ being the lovely Beast boy. I kind of wonder how he got that name.

"And here I thought you drew pictures of him in your books." I teased making Robin chuckle and the couple redden.

"Right and you draw what again... uni-" Raven started. My eyes widen in horror. Not in front of Wally.

"Okay I'm sorry. You don't need to tell the world." I quickly said begging for mercy.

"So let's go home." Jinx said.

"Hold on it's raining out." I pointed out. I didn't like the rain and we still needed a car.

"Don't worry we are taking Garfield's car."

"What! Why would I allow that?" Beast boy asked and Raven flicked him on the forehead and using her bored voice she spoke.

"Because if we do get married then what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine. I'll give it back tomorrow." I got up but luck wasn't one my side so I tripped only to be cached quickly by Mr. Redhead-Cocky-Grinning-Sexy voice-Idiot.

"Careful Jinxie. As much as I love you in my arms I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered in my ear causing me to blush. I tried to steady myself but he pulled me close and once again I was very aware that I wore a low tank top and I was still wet. I found my hand pushing against his muscular chest. I was also aware of his height difference. He was like four inches taller than me. No doubt getting a good view of my chest.

"Five seconds to let me go or I will punch your lights out." I snapped. He pulled away from my ear and looked at my pink eyes. He grinned and sized me up.

"You really know how to turn a man on Jinxie." He teased. Angry burned through my vines. Forget hurting him I want to damage him!

"You're no man you're a cocky son of a-" I was cut off by him placing his lips only half an inch away from mine. His breathe now on my skin and I couldn't remember if I brushed my teeth or not.

"Language beauty or do you want me to kiss those words off your lips." He whispered low.

"Go to hell!" I snapped and pulled his face away from mine but not by much. I could hear the others snicker.

"Honey I have been in hell since you left me at school." He spoke slyly.

"Jinx can you please stop flirting" Robin asked. What I wasn't flirting this idiot is just acting like an idiot!

"I'm not flirting!" I hissed at Robin.

"Wally control your girlfriend." Cyborg said and Raven yanked me away from Wally. Thank god I bet she could tell I was going to kill that red head. I would have done it to... maybe.

"No need, we are leaving." She said and dragged me away before I could murder anyone.

"Are you okay?" She asked when we got home. I was surprised it was clean but I didn't ask.

"No." I whispered knowing she meant the storm. I got in under the covers and she turned of the light and walked to her side of the bed.

"If it makes you feel better I kissed Garfield." She whispered.

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled and jumped up to a seating position. I looked at her but she was facing the other way.

"Good night." She said in her usually emotionless voice

"Raven Wake the hell up!" I snapped and with that she kicked me off the bed. I think I found the perfect boy for you Raven and his name is Garfield.

~ Saturday~

"Jinx wake up you been hibernating ever since the first day of school. I swear to god if you ditch me today I will kick your ass." Raven called from the kitchen. I groaned and got up. I still wore my pink tank top and matching underwear. I searched through my closet only to find out I had no clean paints. Whatever it's Saturday.

"I was sick." I answered and I was. After the storm on Thursday I had a cold so I ditched school yesterday only to realize Raven and I never did talk about her kissing Garfield.

"Not today and your leg is fine." She pointed out. I went into the bathroom only to see more dirty clothes. Great.

"God for a loaner you sure are clingy." I responded.

"Clingy. Get your ass in here or I'm making Breakfast." She snapped. The threat was as scary as a real headless body.

"God no. You trying to kill us." I asked as I walked in the kitchen to see Raven wasn't changed either in fact she was worse than me. God I thought she did the laundry? She wore a black bra and black shorts that looked like underwear. Together we looked like hookers. Where on earth were our clean clothes? Then there was knock on the door.

"Get it. Star and Bee said they are coming over."

"I'm not changed" I pointed out then again she had a bra not a tank top. Heck she was worst then me.

"Neither am I but their girls so there is no big deal." Crap so I win the greeting people challenge way to go me. I open the door hoping to see Star and Bee only to see Wally, Beast boy, Cyborg and Robin. I froze in horror and Wally sized me up and whistled low.

"Wow Jinxie pink works for you. If I knew you were going to dress up for me I could have told the others to stay home."

**Me: And there you have it Chapter 7. Left you a cliffhanger because I knew you love them**

**Jinx: (blushes like mad)No we don't love cliffhangers and how could you end it like that! I am wearing well you know what I'm wearing!**

**Me: (Rolls my eyes) Jinx everyone knows what your wearing.**

**Jinx: It's awful.**

**Kid flash: I don't know Jinx it doesn't sound that bad. (Winks at Jinx)**

**Jinx: Your a dead man... What the... O_o ( Drops to the ground again at the sight of Beast boy wearing a burlesque magician clothes and Robin wearing a dress.)**

**Kid flash: (Whistles) What did you two do to get those clothes?**

**Robin: ...I don't want to talk about it.**

**Beast boy: We let lose Monkey to as a prank to her**

**Me: Next chapter more singing, until then you must suffer the wait! Mwa haha **

**Robin: Should we be afraid? (Jinxlucks laughs louder)****: Yes... please review if you thought **

**Me: Yes, be very afraid. **

**Beast boy: And I thought Raven was moody.**

**Raven: ( Smacks Beast boy) Please review if you like and if you want more.**


End file.
